c'est le destin
by Opalina
Summary: Elle a un charme irresistible et quelque chose de plus que les autres mais elle est loin de s'en douter. Lui est tout ce qu'elle déteste. pourtant... LJ.
1. la fin des vacances

**c'est le destin**

Salut tout le monde voila une fic qui j'espère va vous plaire.

Auteur: bah euh c'est moi! opalina.

disclamer: tout le monde le sait et personne ne le lit mais il faut le mettre quand même. Rien est à moi sauf quelques personnages et l'histoire que j'ai inventé et sinon je reste appartient à la génialissime J.K.Rowling (enfin si elle en veut plus de ses personnages je veux bien les adopter.)

allez je vous laisse lire.

* * *

CHAPITRE UN: la fin des vacances.

On frappa à la porte

"-Ma chérie lève toi! tu vas être en retard.

Les pas s'éloignèrent et descendirent l'escalier. Des odeurs de bon pain chaud et de thé montèrent jusqu'aux narines de l'endormie.

- hummmm!

Elle grogna, remonta sa couverture sur sa tête, tenta de se rendormir et finalement décida de se lever.

La jeune fille sorti de son lit abandonant ses couvertures, elle etait assez grande, fine, avec des yeux d'un vert émeraude époustouflants et de long cheveux auburn. Le soleil qui filtrait à travers ses volets laissa passer un rayon qui fit danser des reflets d'or dans ses cheveux encore ébouriffés par la nuit. Elle enfila une robe de chambre, mit ses pantoufles ouvrit ses volets puis descendit. Au moment de rentrer dans la cuisine quelque chose lui effleura les mollets elle baissa les yeux et appercut son chat kéops. Il avait l'air content de la voir.elle se baissa le prit dans ses bras et le caressa tendrement puis entra.

- Bonjour lily tu as bien dormi? Je t'ai fait quelques toasts avec de la confiture de myrtille je sais que ce sont tes préférés. Elle souri.

- Bonjour maman, merci. Répondit lily avec une voix encore endormie.

-Ce matin je vais chercher ta soeur à l'aéroport, tu sais elle revient aujourd'hui de ses vacances en australie.

Mrs Evans la mère de lily etait une femme très belle avec des yeux verts comme ceux de sa fille et des cheveux roux mais surtout elle était d'une très grande gentillesse, ce qui malheureusement n'était pas le cas de Pétunia la soeur ainée de lily, elle avait juste un ans de plus et considérait lily comme une dégénérée à cause de ce qu'elle appelait son "annormalit". En effet lily était quelque peu différente de sa soeur, elle avait reçut il y a six ans une lettre qui lui annoncait qu'elle était admise à l'école de sorcelerie poudlard. Elle avait d'abord crut à une plaisanterie car personne dans sa famille n'était sorcier."moi, une sorcière?" avait elle dit manquant de s'étouffer " mais ce n'est pas possible". Et pourtant c'était la vérité. Elle avait donc été pendant ces 5 dernières années, à poudlard pour y apprendre la magie et entrait dans une semaine dans sa sixième année. Ses parents en apprenant la nouvelle avaient été transportés de joie mais sa soeur l'avait à partir de ce moment traité comme un monstre. Même si avant cette nouvelle, pétunia n'aimait pas particulièrement sa soeur, ces 5 dernières années elle avait fait subir à lily un enfer. Et celle-ci avait été heureuse en apprenant que sa soeur partait un mois en australie pour ses vacances, enfin elle allait pouvoir se reposer un peu. mais ce répis avait été trop court à son gout et sa soeur revenait déja. Heureusement que les cours à poudlard reprennaient dans peu de temps. Au moins là-bas elle ne voyait pas son horrible soeur et ne subissait pas ses perpétuelles insultes.

Lily continuait de carresser son chat, perdue dans ses pensées, puis finalement le reposa par terre et commenca son petit déjeuner.

- Anna doit arriver vers quelle heure? lui demanda sa mère.

- Vers onze heures, on va faire les courses pour la rentrée sur le chemin de traverse, on mangera surement là-bas.

Mrs evans consulta sa montre

- Hmmm je crois que je serais de retour suffisament tôt pour pouvoir lui dire bonjour. Dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Mrs Evans aimait beaucoup Anna Verman qui était la seule amie de lily à poudlard. Lily était assez renfermée sur elle même et ne s'ouvrait qu'aux quelques rares personnes en lesquelles elle avait vraiment confiance. elle avait perdu son assurance à cause de tout ce que lui avait dit sa soeur pendant toutes ces années. Elle lui avait répété qu'elle n'était qu'une bonne à rien, un monstre et que c'était pourquoi elle ne se ferai jamais d'amis. Lily faisait en sorte de ne pas écouter ces attaques répétées de pétunia mais la barrière de protection qu'elle s'était construite comme rempart à ces assauts l'avait peu à peu coupée du monde,la refermant chaque jour un peu plus sur elle même. Ses seuls appuis chez elle était son chat et sa mère, son père étant militaire il était toujours en voyage depuis plusieurs années. Lily recevait bien quelques lettres de lui mais elle ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec ses petits problèmes,estimant qu'il devait déja en avoir assez avec les siens.

Sa mère parti pour l'aéroport laissant lily finir son petit-déjeuner. Une fois terminé, elle débarassa la table puis monta dans sa chambre. Elle pris une longue douche puis s'habilla. Elle se regarda dans le miroir pour se coiffer, et noua ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval qui tombait gracieusement dans son dos.

elle entendi, peu après, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et sa soeur entrer accompagnée de sa mère. Pétunia monta sa valise dans sa chambre et lily soupira, c'était vraiment la fin de ses vacances. Car des vacances avec pétunia n'était pas des vacances. Elle consulta sa montre, 10h55 Anna allait arriver dans très peu de temps. Lily était entrain de prendre la petite bourse dans laquelle se trouvait son argent quand pétunia entra dans la pièce.

- Tient mais on dirai que cette erreur de la nature est toujours là! Lanca pétunia avec un sourire mauvais. Je viens juste récupérer quelque chose.

Elle se dirigea vers la commode de lily et y pris un médaillon puis parti sans rien dire mais en lancant un regard mauvais à lily lui interdisant toute tentative de dire quoi que ce soit. Lily se plia, elle n'avait plus depuis longtemps la force de s'opposer à sa soeur. Elle lui avait fait trop de mal et elle savait pertinament que pétunia lui faisait amèrement payer chacune de ses tentatives d'opposition. Lily résignée finit de préparer ses affaires. Elle descendit et alla attendre Anna dans le salon sachant que son amie arriverait par le réseau des cheminées. Elle ne s'était pas trompée car quelque instants plus tard une silhouette tournoya dans la cheminée et Anna s'effondra sur le planché du salon juste devant lily qui s'empressa de l'aider à se relever.

-Salut lils!! dit Anna avec entrain une fois sur pied. Comment vas tu? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

- Oui très bonnes. Répondit lily avec un grand sourire. J'ai recut tes hiboux c'était super gentil merci! Whaou qu'est ce que tu es bronzée!

Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage d'Anna. Elle avait passé ses vacances en Inde et il y avait fait très chaud. Anna Verman était d'une famille noble de sorciers et partait toujours dans des endrois extraordinaires pour les vacances. Elle était brune, de la même taille que lily et tout aussi fine. Elle avait des yeux gris bleutés et ses longs cheveux ondulaient en de grandes boucles sur ses épaules. Mrs Evans entra dans la pièce et souri à Anna.

- Comment vas-tu anna? Demanda-t-elle ravie de voir l'amie de sa fille. Au fait Lily j'ai recut une lettre pour toi. Lui dit elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Lily l'ouvrit, la lue et son sourire disparut.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe lils? La questionna Anna curieuse de connaitre le contenu de la mystérieuse enveloppe.

- Je suis nommée préfète de griffondor car celle qui avait cette place l'année dernière est partie faire ses études en france, explica-t-elle. Je crois que c'était Isabelle Barsareny qui était préfète l'an dernier, elle était gentille. Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de devenir préfète. C'est une trop grande responsabilité. Je n'en serais jamais capable.

- Je suis sure que tu t'en sortira très bien, ne t'inquiète pas Lils. Tu est douée dans tout ce que tu fait. Lui assura son amie

- Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais Anna. Murmura Lily.

- Anna a raison Lily, ma chérie. Tu réussis toujours très bien chaque chose que tu entreprends. Mais pour le moment vous devriez partir vous avez pas mal de courses à faire il me semble. Bonne journée les filles. Elle les embrassa toutes les deux puis retourna à ses occupations.

Lily décida d'oublier tout ça pour le moment et alluma un feux à l'aide de sa baguette magique puis elle pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le petit sac qu'avait apporté Anna. Elle entra dans l'âtre, les flammes répendait une agréable chaleur, elle souri à Anna "On se retrouve là-bas" lui dit-elle en jetant la poudre de cheminette "chemin de traverse" annonça-t-elle à haute voix. Elle fut soudainement emmenée dans un tourbillon et vit défiller les cheminées, quand soudain elle atteri dans l'âtre du chaudron baveur, le bar à l'entrée du chemin de traverse, elle manqua de tomber mais se rattrapa à la robe d'un sorcier. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle se retrouva face à un jeune garcon de son âge. Lily ne le connaissait pas bien mais elle savait qu'il était dans sa classe. Il avait ses cheveux noirs en bataille et portait des lunettes derrière lesquelles se dissimulaient des yeux noisette. Leurs regards se croisèrent et lily honteuse rougit et baissa les yeux en s'excusant de l'avoir ainsi bousculé.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- James...tu viens? On y va! L'appella un garcon qui se levait d'une table un peu plus loin. Il était grand, avait les yeux noirs tout comme ses cheveux et un sourire séducteur s'étalait perpétuellement son visage.

- Je viens Sirius! Laisse-moi le temps de payer. Il se redressa, posa l'argent sur le comptoir du bar pour régler leurs consommations et rejoignit ses amis après avoir adressé à lily un grand sourire.

A ce moment Anna s'effondra dans la cheminée et lily l'aida à se relever quittant ainsi du regard le groupe des quatre garçons qui venaient de quitter le bar. Il composaient à eux quatre le très célèbre groupe des maraudeurs. Tous les garcons de l'école auraient voulu en faire parti et presque toutes les filles rêvaient de pouvoir sortir avec un des quatres maraudeurs. Leur passe temps favori était l'invention de farces qui pour la plus part du temps leurs vallait de nombreuses heures de retenues. Il était formé de James Potter, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch de griffondor à poudlard, Sirius Black le séducteur, Rémus Lupin qui était plus petit que Sirius et avait les yeux couleur d'ambre et les cheveux châtains, c'était le plus sérieux du groupe et enfin de Peter Pettigrow, un peu rondouillard et trouillard il ne ressemblait pas aux trois autres car il était plutot du genre rat de bibliothèque et même s'il y passait son temps il restait un élève très médiocre.

- Ca va? s'inquiéta lily voyant l'air d'Anna empétrée dans sa robe.

- Oui oui! Avec qui est-ce que tu discutais Lils? lui demanda son amie.

- Oh euh...personne. J'ai juste bousculé quelqu'un de notre classe en sortant de la cheminée. Bon, si nous allions les faire ces courses. Dit Lily avec entrain. Par quoi veux-tu commencer? Si nous commencions par les robes? proposa-t-elle.

Anna acquiessa avec joie et elles partirent en direction du magasin de Mrs robafleur. Elles en sortirent les bras chargés de paquets contenant leurs robes et uniformes. Il était presque midi et elles s'arrêtèrent au chaudron baveur pour déjeuner. Elles continuèrent leurs courses en passant chez l'apothicaire pour compléter leurs nécessaires à potion. Puis après plusieurs autre achats elles finirent par leurs livres chez Fleury et Bott. Là, elles achetèrent en plus de leurs manuels de cours quelques ouvrages qui les intéressaient. Lily trouva un livre sur les _sorts et enchantements _et un sur les _Créatures fantastiques_. Anna, elle, passionnée de quidditch s'acheta un livre sur les _origines du balai et évolution jusqu'à nos jours_. elle payèrent leurs livres et sortirent de la librarie.

- Où allons nous? Demanda Anna avec entrain.

- Je ne sais pas, elle consulta sa liste. Nous avons tout le materiel dont nous avons besoin pour l'école.

- Si nous allions manger une glace chez Freezies ensuite nous pourons passer dans le magazin de quidditch si tu veux bien.

Lily fronca les sourcils.

- Anna tu sais que je n'aime pas le vol et le quidditch.

Anna la regarda et fit ses yeux de chien battu, à ce jeux là personne ne l'égalait, elle arrivait à convaincre n'importe qui.

- Noooonnn! suplia lily pas ta mine de chien battu...... booonnnn d'accord mais pas trop longtemps et c'est bien parce que c'est toi. Par contre je veux une glace avant d'y aller.

- Marché conclut lils, lui répondit anna. Tu es vraiment très dure en affaires, déclara-t-elle avec un faux air impressionné.

- Ne te fout pas de moi Anna. Ce n'est pas drôle. Bouda faussement lily.

Elles éclatèrent toutes deux de rire et se dirigèrent alors vers chez Freezies pour acheter leurs glaces, c'était le meilleur de tout le chemin de traverse. Lily choisi un parfum pèche et anna voulut essayer cactus (elle amait les nouveautés et le risque) il s'avéra que ce parfum était délicieux. Elle se rendirent ensuite au magazin de balais et d'accessoires de quidditch et lily fut bien obligée d'y suivre son amie.

Lorsquelles entrèrent dans ce magazin d'une taille impressionnante elles furent immédiatement entourées de balais de toutes marques, de balles de toutes tailles, et de multiples accessoires tous destinés à ce sport qu'affectionnaient particulièrement les sorciers. Dans un coin de ce gigantesque magazin trônaient dans de somptueux écrins différents modèles de vifs d'or et lily malgrè le fait qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement le quidditch admit qu'il étaient tous magnifiques avec leurs petites ailes qui pour le moment étaient immobiles mais qui ne demandaient qu'une chose, battre et pouvoir s'envoler.

Anna emmena Lily de force voir les nouveaux modèles de balais. Elle ne cessait de commenter les performances des différents balais exposés et d'expliquer à lily ce qui lui paraissait être l'histoire complète des balais depuis la nuit des temps mais elle n'osait interrompre son amie dans son monologue voyant l'entousiasme de celle ci. Elle se contentait donc de répondre par un vague hochement de tête et restait plongée dans ses pensées. Elle repensait à ses vacances loin de pétunia ce qui avait été pour elle les premières vraies vacances chez elle depuis un long moment. perdue dans ses rêveries, Lily bouscula une personne qu'elle n'avait pas vue, celle-ci heurta un étalage sur lequel se trouvaient des boites de protections de quidditch qui sous le choc manquèrent de tomber.

- Oh! pardon, excusez moi. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux elle s'appercut qu'il s'ajissait du même garçon qu'elle avait tout aussi involontairement bousculé le matin même, James Potter. Il se redressa et lui souria.

- Décidément à chaque fois que je croise ton chemin tu me tombes dessus. A croire que ton but est de me faire mal ou de me casser quelquechose. A moins que ce soit fait exprès?

Lily devint toute rouge.

- Non, pas du tout. Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer? S'empourpra Lily.

- Du calme, je n'ai pas l'intention de te mordre. Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit James souriant en placant gentiment une main sur l'épaule de Lily.

A ce geste lily se raidit et la colère monta en elle. Pour qui se prenait-il en mettant ainsi sa main sur son épaule? Elle se dégagea rapidement de la main du garçon plus rouge que jamais et l'air furieuse. Elle ne répondit rien mais ses yeux lancaient des "avada kedavra".

- Tu t'appelles Liliane Evans, non? Tu es dans ma classe, c'est bien ca? Avanca James qui avait remarqué l'air furibond de Lily. Je suis ravi d'avoir pu discuter avec toi.

Sur ce, il partit rejoindre ses amis qui le regardaient avec un sourire narquois.

Anna s'approcha d'elle:

- Ca va Lils?

- Oui, pour qui il se prend ce type?

- Euh, il est pas mal et il a l'air sympa.

- Quoi? Personnellement, je le trouve arrogant et un peu trop satisfait de lui.

Anna souri à la remarque de son amie, puis elles reprirent leur visite du magasin. Anna s'acheta un nécessaire à balai pour son vieux "star 2000" qui avait, selon elle, un sérieux besoin d'entretien même si Lily savait que son amie prenait le plus grand soin de son balai.

Une fois leurs courses terminées, elles décidèrent de rentrer chez Lily. Celle-ci ayant était invitée par Anna à passer la dernière semaine des vacances chez elle, elle devait donc rassembler ses affaires avant de partir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - du coté des garçons- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça les gars?

- James, commenca Sirius sur un ton faussement sérieux, Si tu veux draguer une fille, il faudra t'y prendre mieux que ça...

Sirius était grand, athlétique et en tant que maraudeur il était très séduisant. Ses cheveux noires etait un peu long et une mèche tombait sur ses yeux si noirs et si profonds qu'on aurait put s'y perdre. James lui était un peu moins grand et avait les cheveux en bataille il passait d'ailleur très régulièrement sa main dedans ce qui ne faisait que les ébouriffer d'avantage. Il était le meilleur ami de james. Un sourire amusé s'accrocha au visage de Sirius devant l'air rêveur de James qui repris soudain ses esprits.

- Je ne la draguais pas!! C'est juste que ça fait deux fois sur la journée qu'elle me tombait dans les bras.

- Tu sais James, elle est vraiment canon ta nouvelle proie, ajouta Sirius sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son ami.

- Je le savait, sirius je sais encore faire la différence entre une fille superbe et un laidron.

- Avoue, tu n'en reviens pas qu'elle ne soit pas tombée raide folle quand tu lui as mis la main sur l'épaule.

Rémus, Peter et Sirius s'écroulèrent de rire tandis que james haussait les épaules le regard perdu dans le vide. Il passa rêveusement deux ou trois fois sa main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffant d'avantage.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai quand même quelques achats à faire, les gars; essaya d'articuler Sirius entre deux foux rires.

Peter et Rémus finir également par se calmer et ils reprirent leurs courses. Sirius s'acheta une nouvelle batte car en tant que batteur dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, c'était pour lui l'élément le plus important après son balai. James lui occupait le poste d'attrapeur et contrairement à lui qui adorait ce sport rémus n'appréciait pas particulièrement le quidditch et peter était terrorisé à l'idée de monter sur un balais et de s'élever à plus de 30 centimètres du sol. Il fit un tour du côté des vifs d'or emmenant avec lui Peter qui avait une admiration sans borne pour les prouesses de james au quidditch. Rémus, lui, préféra les attendre chez Freezies avec une glace car la chaleur de cette fin d'été était pesante. Les trois autres ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre.

- Bon! Pour la rentrée, il va falloir inventer une bonne blague pour nos serpentards préférés, histoire de leur rappeler que c'est nous les meilleurs.

- Bien dit, Sirius! Alors quelqu'un a une idée?

- Hum, je crois que j'en ai une, dit Rémus avec un sourire mystérieux.

Il leur exposa donc son idée...

- Super lunard. Ce sera vraiment une de nos meilleurs blagues.

- Oui, mais il nous faut quelques préparatifs ajouta Peter entre deux bouchées de sa glace. Je vais à la librairie chercher un livre qui pourrait nous être utile.

- Bonne idée peter! En attendant je vais faire un tour au magazin de farces et attrapes. Mon stock de bombes à bouses est pratiquement épuisé et la première sortie à pré-au-lard est généralement au mois de novembre.

- On te suit james, d'autant plus que j'aimerais moi aussi me racheter quelques petites choses. A tout à l'heure Peter.

- A tout à l'heure les gars.

James Sirius et Remus se rendirent donc au magazin de farces et attrapes du chemin de traverse qui était moins fourni que celui de pré-au-lard mais qui comportait déjà pas mal de provisions. Il en ressortirent quelques temps plus tard les bras chargés de paquets contenant tout ce qu'il fallait pour passer un bon début d'année. Peter les rejoignit peu après avec un gros volume dans les bras. Le livre qu'il avait été chercher était enorme.

- Peter tu n'étais pas obligé de prendre le plus gros. Mais bon si il y a dedans ce dont on a besoin, fit remarquer Rémus.

- Ce sera je pense une super année avec en perspective des blagues meilleures que celles de l'an dernier et pas mal de sorties nocturnes avec notre cher lunard.

- Sirius, tu... tu... tu penses que c'est pas trop risqué de sortir encore cet année sous nos formes d'animagi on a déjà faillit se faire prendre une fois par rusard, en rentrant l'année dernière tu te souviens?

- Peter, le plus risqué pour nous c'est ce que tu vient de faire, c'est à dire parler de nos transformations alors que tout le monde pourrais nous entendre, n'est ce pas queudvert. Repplica sirius à voix basse.

- Pardon.

Ils finirent la journée sur la terrasse d'un bar sur le chemin de traverse discutant de leurs futures blagues et mettant tous les détails au pint pour celle de la rentrée. La journée tirant sur sa fin ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux par le réseau des cheminées. Sirius qui passait la dernière semaine des vacances chez son meilleur ami parti donc avec James. Remus et Peter partirent chacun leur tour de leur côté.

Les vacances se terminèrent vite et bientôt pour tout les élèves de poudlard il fut temps de se rendre voie 9 3/4 pour prendre le poudlard express qui les amèneraient à l'école et ainsi vers une nouvelle année.

voilaaa!!! j'espère que ça vous a plus! revieeeeeewwwwwsss!!mais je vais pas vous suplier... pliiiiiiiiize! yeux implorants soyez gentiiiil même les critiques sont acceptées!!!

opalina.


	2. une rentrée agitée

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fic, qui j'espère vous plaira.

Auteur: et oui, c'est toujours moi, opalina. (qui a dit "oh non!!"? dénoncez-vous! èé... )

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... vous avez compris le système? enfin pour ceux qui auraient pas compris je ne fait aucun bénéfice avec cette fic, tous ces merveilleux personnages sont à JKRowling (sauf quelques uns que j'ai inventé moi même, personnellement, toute seule... o0 si si j'y tiens ils sont à moi )

Je tiens à dire merci à granger007 pour sa gentille review: Merciiii!!!

Et je fais des gros bisoux à serpentine qui m'a bien aidé pour cette fic. (merci serpentinette )

J'arrête là les commentaires qui ne passionnent sûrement pas grand monde et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre.

CHAPITRE 2: Une rentrée agitée.

Le réveil sonna tôt ce matin là, tirant l'endormi de son sommeil. Mais alors qu'il sortait doucement de ses rêves, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

- Debout la belle au bois dormant!!!!

- Hmmmmm... Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Laisse moi dormir! Dit une voix endormie qui émanait de dessous les couvertures.

- Hey!! Aujourd'hui on retourne à l'école Jamesie. Debout!

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!!! Protesta James en se levant brutalement.

- Ooooooh!! Le petit Jamesie à sa maman il est pas content???

James se jeta sur Sirius et le frappa avec son oreiller. Une bataille sans pitié s'engagea alors. James armé de son oreiller attaqua Sirius qui avait récupéré un traversin pour contrer son assaillant et attaquer à son tour. Des plumes volaient à travers toute la pièce. La lutte était féroce. Soudain deux jets bleus traversèrent la pièce et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent immobilisés par un sortilège de saucissonnage. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, la cousine de James les regardaient en riant.

- Vous n'êtes que deux gamins, leur dit-elle.

Elle avait à la main sa baguette magique et se tenait les côtes de rire devant leur expression de stupéfaction. Claire, la cousine de James avait 21 ans et était sortie de Poudlard il y avait quelques années. Elle était grande, brune, et ses cheveux jusqu'aux épaules tombaient en dégradé encadrant joliment son visage. Elle aimait beaucoup les farces des deux garçons, et se conduisait parfois avec eux comme une véritable nounou. Mais elle ne manquait pas de sens de l'humour.

- Allez, qu'est ce que vous attendez, vous allez être en retard, mais qu'est ce que vous faites encore par terre? Leur demanda-t-elle se retenant de ne pas partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Les deux garçon lui lancèrent des regards furieux. Mais lorsqu'il tentèrent de menacer leur bourreau la seule chose qu'ils arrivèrent à dire fut:

- hmfmmmmmfmhmff!!!

- Bon d'accord je vous libèrent, sinon ta mère, James, va encore me reprocher de vous mettre en retard. Et d'un coup de baguette magique elle les libéra puis disparu rapidement pour échapper à la colère de ses prisonniers.

Malgré cela elle put quand même constater que sa petite blague du matin n'avait pas plut aux deux adolescents.

- Claire! Tu vas nous le payer cher!! Mwahahahahah. Hurlèrent d'une même voix James et Sirius partant dans un grand rire féroce.

James et Sirius descendirent un peu plus tard avec leurs bagages puis ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner. Enfin, il fut l'heure de partir. Ils se rendirent donc à la gare de king cross où ils retrouvèrent Rémus et Peter.

- Salut les gars! Comment ca va? Bien? Bon on y va! Sinon il n'y aura plus un compartiment de libre.

- Ouais tu as raison Sirius on ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

Ils passèrent la barrière qui les séparaient de la voie 9 ¾ et devant eux se dressa la locomotive du Poudlard Express. Dans les volutes de fumée les élèves montaient dans le train et disaient au revoir à leurs famille. Ils montèrent dans le train et commencèrent à chercher un compartiment de libre. Enfin ils en trouvèrent un et s'installèrent. Soudain une personne avec un accent bizarre passa la tête par la porte du compartiment.

- Pourrais-je m'installer avec vous dans ce compartiment? S'il vous plaît? heum... Je suis nouveau et tous les autres compartiments sont pris.

Le garçon avait à peu près leur âge et était blond, avec les yeux bleus. Ses cheveux un peu long lui tombaient sur les yeux. Les maraudeurs le regardèrent avec attention et James sourit.

- Bien sur, si tu veux. Tu es nouveau, tu viens d'où?

- Je viens de France. Mes parents sont moldus et ils ont été obligés de venir s'installer en Angleterre. Je dois normalement rentrer en sixième année.

- C'est super, nous aussi. Moi c'est Sirius, lui c'est James et voici Rémus et Peter. On rentre aussi en sixième année. Tu verras, Poudlard c'est sympa.

- Tu veux faire une partie d'échec version sorcier? Demanda Remus.

- Oh oui j'adorerais. Je ne savais pas qu'ici aussi vous connaissiez ce jeux.

Soudain une explosion retenti dans le compartiment d'à coté et deux filles sortirent dans le couloir. Leur vêtements en lambeaux.

- Oh non! Pourquoi faut-il que ça nous tombe toujours dessus?

L'une d'entre elles apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et le coeur de James manqua un battement. derrière la brune qui venait de parler se trouvait une superbe rousse.

- S'il vous plaît, est-ce qu'on pourrait venir dans votre compartiment? nous étions avec des élèves de troisièmes années qui ont fait sauter le compartiment, résultat il n'y a plus de quoi s'asseoir.

- Oui bien sur entrez. Il y a encore de la place. Répondit Sirius en poussant Peter de manière à libérer la banquette. Celui-ci se retrouva écrasé contre la fenêtre ce qui semblait-il n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire.

Lily et Anna entrèrent donc dans le compartiment et s'assirent où il restait de la place. Anna se retrouva à coté de Sirius et Lily s'assit en face d'elle.

- Salut, lui dit il .Tu t'appelle Anna Verman n'est ce pas?

- Oui c'est ça et toi c'est....?

- Sirius black. On est dans la même classe. ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quelle fille.

Anna le regardait dans les yeux et ne semblait pas réagir "comme toutes les filles" à son charme. Sirius le remarqua et essaya de retenter l'expérience à plusieurs reprises obtenant toujours le même résultat, une indifférence totale. il entreprit alors de discuter avec son "étrange" voisine.

James lui, essaya d'engager la discussion avec Lily mais elle l'ignorait plongée dans son livre. Il se contenta donc de l'observer discrètement. Rémus et le nouveau (Ils ne lui avaient pas demandé son nom) jouaient aux échec et Peter était plongé dans le livre qu'il avait acheté sur le chemin de traverse. James remarqua soudain quelque chose qui lui déplut fortement. Ce nouvel élève regardait sans cesse Lily avec beaucoup d'intérêts.

Son attention fut, quelques minutes plus tard, attirée par cri qui venait d'à côté de lui. Sirius avait entrepris de chatouiller Anna qui se défendait comme un diable.

- Black! Arrêtes! S'il te plait! Noonnn!! Arrêtes Black sinon... Elle profita d'une demie seconde de répit pour sortir rapidement sa baguette, elle la pointa sur Sirius puis projeta un éclair rose.

Sirius arrêta soudainement de la chatouiller se demandant ce qui lui était arrivé. Il crut d'abord qu'elle avait loupé son sort. Quand tout à coup, tout ceux qui étaient dans le compartiment éclatèrent de rire.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai pour vous faire rire comme ça?

Anna sorti de son sac un miroir et le donna à Sirius qui se décomposa en voyant son visage. Il était tout vert et ses cheveux était coiffés à l'iroquoise et teints en rose.

- Verman!!!!! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Tu vas me le payer!!! Et il se jeta sur Anna pointant sa baguette sur elle. Il lança un sort et un éclair bleu jaillit, mais au dernier moment Anna l'évita et il atterrit sur la vitre du compartiment qui renvoya le sort vers Sirius qui se retrouva avec des oreilles d'elfe de maison.

- Oh black! Ca va très bien avec ta coupe de cheveux! Articula-t-elle entre deux fous rires.

Toutes les personnes du compartiment étaient écroulés de rire. Peu à peu tous se calmèrent et Sirius au bout d'une demie heure retrouva sa couleur, ses cheveux et ses oreilles habituelles. Anna jouait avec Lily aux échecs façon sorcier tout comme Rémus et le nouveau qui en étaient à leur cinquième partie. James et Sirius discutaient discrètement de leur blague de début d'année, et Peter s'était endormi. Quelques temps plus tard, la préfète en chef passa les prévenir qu'ils arriveraient dans peu de temps et qu'ils devaient mettre leurs uniformes. Les filles sortirent alors du compartiment pour aller se changer dans les toilettes. Lorsqu'elles en sortirent après s'être habillées, elle croisèrent un groupe de serpentards qui, comme elles, entraient en sixième année.

- Tient! Qu'est ce que voilà? Une sang-de-bourbe et un laideron! Fait attention Evans, c'est dangereux d'être une sang-de-bourbe ces temps-ci! Siffla une voix désagréable.

Lily resta impassible, elle avait l'habitude d'être insulté. Et elle ne montrait jamais qu'elle pouvait être sensible aux insultes.

Le groupe de serpentards était constitué de Sévérus Rogue, Rosier, Avery, Lestrange, et Wilkes.

- Dégagez! Je préfère être un laideron plutôt qu'une ratée comme vous! Lança Anna.

Les serpentards n'eurent pas l'air d'apprécier le compliment.

- Furonculus, lança Rogue mais Anna et Lily s'écartèrent et le sort ne les atteignit pas. Par contre lui et les autres serpentards furent touché part plusieurs sorts.

- Faites attention à vous, Evans et Verman! Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour vous aider. Nous vous ferons payer ce que vous venez de faire! Lancèrent-ils avant rejoindre leur compartiment laissant Lily et Anna.

Lily leva les yeux et vit James et Sirius la baguette à la main, l'air furieux.

-Lily, Anna, ça va? vous n'avez rien? demanda James inquiet.

- Non ça va, mais tu sais on aurait put s'en sortir seules. On n'a pas besoin de vous pour nous défendre! Dit Lily sèchement. Elle rentra alors dans le compartiment avec Anna, mais avant d'entrer elle s'arrêta, les regarda et prononça un léger " merci quand même, Potter" avec un sourire forcé, puis elle se retourna et entra rejoindre Anna.

James souri dans le vide et une main passa devant ses yeux le tirant de sa rêverie.

- James mon vieux tu es totalement accroc! Dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Mais, c'est vrai qu'elle est super belle...

James sourit à nouveau et se décida de rentrer dans le compartiment. La fin du voyage se déroula tranquillement. Lily et Anna s'étaient endormies tout comme le nouveau. Rémus, Peter, Sirius et James mirent au point les derniers éléments de leur blague qui devait se dérouler le soir même.

Le train arriva finalement à la gare de pré-au-lard et la pluie s'était mise à tomber fortement. Le ciel était noir et lorsqu'ils descendirent du train les quatre maraudeurs prirent une des diligences qui les amèneraient à l'école. James vit au loin Hagrid le gardien des clés de Poudlard emmener les premières années au château en passant par le lac qui ressemblait à une grande étendue noire, inquiétante sous la pluie battante. Malgré l'épais rideau de pluie, on pouvait apercevoir la lune briller à travers les arbres et au loin les fenêtres illuminées de Poudlard.

Lily et Anna étaient montées dans une diligence avec l'élève qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, celui qui était dans le compartiment avec elles lors du voyage et une fille qui entrait également en sixième année. Il s'agissait de la personne la plus au courant de tous les potins de l'école, Lora Sweeling. Si quelqu'un voulait que quelque chose soit sut par tout le monde dans Poudlard la seule personne à la quelle il fallait s'adresser c'était bien elle.

Une fois arrivées au château elles se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans le grand hall et l'atmosphère chaude de Poudlard les enveloppa et ainsi elles se réchauffèrent rapidement car la pluie qui tombait dehors avait transpercé leurs capes et les avait glacées jusqu'au sang. Lily et Anna suivirent les autres élèves et entrèrent dans la grande salle. Le plafond magique était très sombre. Une fois que tous les élèves furent rentrés dans la salle, les premières années arrivèrent et la répartition commença le choipeau magique envoya les élèves dans la maison qui leur était destinée, puis Dumbledore pris la parole.

- Mes chers élèves! Une nouvelle année débute et je tiens à souhaiter qu'elle soit bonne pour chacun d'entre vous. Je souhaiterais, en ces temps troublés, que l'unité règne entre chaque membre de cette école. Je voudrais vous présenter les nouveaux arrivants autres que les premières années. Nous avons tout d'abord un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, voici Mrs Ellen Mingus.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Mrs Mingus. C'était la première fois qu'une sorcière avait ce poste. d'habitude il était occupé par des sorciers. Mrs Mingus était fine, blonde, elle avait les cheveux longs et ses yeux légèrement en amande étaient couleur océan par temps orageux. Pas un bruit ne retentissait dans la salle. Tous les élèves la regardaient les yeux ronds et soudain une vague d'applaudissement accueillit la nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il y eu même quelques sifflements appréciateurs.

Mrs Mingus reçut cet accueil avec un grand sourire qui eu pour effet de faire redoubler les sifflements de certain.

- Bon! Fit Dumbledore pour amener le silence. Je voudrais aussi vous présenter un nouvel élève qui nous vient de France et entrera directement en sixième année, Monsieur Tom Mandrake. Monsieur, si vous voulez bien venir, nous allons déterminer dans quelle maison vous serez.

Lorsque Tom se leva, Lily s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de l'élève qui était dans leurs compartiment lors du voyage. Il était grand, blond avec les cheveux un peu long tombant devant ses yeux bleus. Il était très séduisant. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et mis le choipeau magique sur sa tête. A peine l'avait-il mis que le choipeau annonça Gryffondor. Un sourire de satisfaction apparu sur son visage. Il croisa les yeux de Lily et lui sourit. Il vint donc s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor, près de Lily et d'Anna.

- C'est super d'être dans la même maison, non? Comme ça vous pourrez me dire tout ce qu'il y a à savoir ici.

Lily acquiesça un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Dumbledore repris la parole:

- Chers élèves, je souhaiterais vous présenter la nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor, étant donné que mademoiselle Isabelle Barsareny est partie faire ses études en France mademoiselle Evans la remplacera. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lily et celle-ci rougit et fixa Anna cherchant un appuis, celle-ci lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Bien, ceci dit, bon appétit à tous.

Les plats apparurent et les élèves, qui commençaient tous à avoir faim, se servir en abondance des plats délicieux qui s'offraient à eux. Lily s'apprêtait à manger quand quelque chose retint son attention. Elle tourna la tête et vit le groupe des maraudeurs qui observaient les différentes tables avec attention. Elle vit Sirius porter son regard sur sa montre et commencer un décompte.

- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 et c'est parti...

Lily se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien mijoter. Mais son ventre la rappela à la réalité, elle avait faim. Elle reporta alors son attention sur son assiette et pris sa fourchette et son couteau. Mais à ce moment là un tourbillon entoura ses mains, elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ferma les yeux par peur de découvrir ce qui était arrivé, mais quand elle les rouvrit, elle s'aperçut que ses couverts avaient pris la place de ses mains. Ne comprenant pas bien ce qui lui arrivait elle leva les yeux et s'aperçut que cette étrange maladie touchait tous les élèves. Anna avait un verre à la place de sa mains droite et une petite cuillère à la place de la gauche. Après ce moment de surprise elle tourna la tête vers ceux qu'elle soupçonnait d'être à l'origine de ce sort. Les maraudeurs étaient écroulés de rire et ils n'avaient touché à rien, leurs mains étaient donc encore à leur place habituelle.

Lily hésita tout d'abord sur l'attitude à adopter vis à vis de ce qui lui arrivait. Finalement voyant l'air ahuri d'Anna, elle décida d'en rire et comme une petite moitié de la grande salle, elle parti dans un fou rire incontrolable. Cependant la blague n'était pas du goût de certains, et les maraudeurs essuyaient les regards noirs de la majorité des Serpentards.

- Oh, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces idioties! Ca n'aurait jamais été permis dans mon ancienne école! Je n'en revient pas que l'on permette ça ici!

Lily tourna la tête et vit Tom Mandrake furieux, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la plaisanterie.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit-elle, c'est assez fréquent ce genre de blagues ici. Et à tous les coups les maraudeurs en sont les auteurs expliqua-t-elle désignant le groupe de Sirius, James, Rémus et Peter de sa fourchette (sa main) réprimant un fou rire.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils pouvaient avoir un comportement aussi puéril. Tu devrais réagir, en tant que préfète c'est ton rôle, non?

- Tu as sûrement raison, heuuu.... c'est quoi ton nom déjà?

- Tom. Toi c'est Lily, non? Lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Lily lui rendit, il avait l'air vraiment sympa. C'était vraiment assez rare qu'elle parle avec les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Dumbledore repris soudainement la parole ce qui fit taire le raffut qui régnait dans la grande salle.

- Cette blague était vraiment très drôle quoique un peu gênante pour manger, commença-t-il sans se départir de son calme et de son habituel sourire bien qu'il fut avec un couteau et une assiette à la place des mains. Cependant ne vous inquiétez pas, continua-t-il coupant court aux protestations qui recommençaient à s'élever, il ne s'agit que d'un sort de fusion, qui je dois dire à été remarquablement effectué, mais qui a un effet limité dans le temps, donc ces transformations disparaîtront dans quelques temps.

Les élèves tentèrent de finir leur repas puis une fois celui-ci terminé, (ou presque pour les nombreux qui décidèrent d'abandonner) ils se rendirent dans leurs dortoirs.

- Je devrais peut-être enlever des points aux maraudeurs, Mandrake a sûrement raison. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Anna?

- Lily, je crois que tu dois faire ce qui te semble juste, déclara Anna qui visiblement n'avait pas envie de prendre parti pour ou contre qui que ce soit.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune elle vit Tom Mandrake qui semblait encore furieux contre les maraudeurs

- ... j'espère que votre pitoyable démonstration de ce soir vous vaudra une sérieuse punition. A ce moment là, il aperçut Lily et se dirigea vers elle puis l'amena devant les maraudeurs. Puisque tu es préfète tu devrais les punir!

Lily ne savait plus quoi faire, il la mettait au pied du mur. Elle baissa la tête.

- Lily, tu dois le faire, ça fait parti de tes responsabilités, il me semble!

- Tu dois avoir raison, murmura-t-elle, je... je... je vous retire donc heu... 10 points, Tom la regarda avec insistance comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas assez, elle soupira et ajouta encore plus bas, ... chacun.

Puis elle s'écarta évitant de regarder les maraudeurs et Tom. Elle rejoignit alors Anna.

James avait écouté la sentence de Lily sans dire un mot. Il n'en revenait pas, mais il savait que Tom l'avait quasiment obligé. Et pour ça, il commençait à le détester.

Lily partit avec Anna et elles montèrent les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles de sixième année.

- Hé Lily!

Celle-ci se retourna et vit Tom derrière elle. Il lui sourit.

- Tu as vraiment bien fait tout à l'heure de leur enlever des points. C'était vraiment une excellente décision. Bon à demain, en cours. Il lui adressa à nouveau un sourire qu'il fit le plus séducteur possible et Lily ne put faire autrement que de lui rendre.

- A demain, dit-elle.

Elle se retourna et parti avec Anna. Elles entrèrent dans leur dortoir et se mirent en pyjama (ce qui était beaucoup plus facile maintenant qu'elles avait retrouvées leurs mains.)

- Lily, il a l'air sympa ce Tom Mandrake tu ne trouves pas? Il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier les plaisanteries des maraudeurs mais il semble gentil. Remarque, je suis assez d'accord avec lui en ce qui concerne les maraudeurs. Même si leur blague de ce soir était assez drôle, je pense qu'ils auraient dû éviter.

- Mouais, je suis d'accord mais elle nous a bien fait rire. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de leur retirer des points dès le premier jour. Bon... Bonne nuit Anna, ajouta-t-elle dans un bâillement.

- Bonne nuit Lils! Lui répondit Anna remontant sa couverture sur elle.

Après cette fatiguante journée, elles s'endormirent toutes deux rapidement.

Voilà! Encore un chapitre qui se termine!! si vous avez aimé dites le moi!! C'est pas difficile il faut juste cliquer sur le piti bouton en bas. Vous pouvez aussi me laisser un message pour me dire que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre totalement nul, je ne vous en voudrais pas , et je vous assure que je ne mords pas!!

gros bisoux à tous.

Opalina.


	3. jaloux?

Salut tout le monde voilà je profite d'une petite pose pour vous poster ce chapitre!!

Auteur: Mais qui est-ce? Le colonnel moutarde, dans la bibliothèque, avec le chandelier... à non?o0 C'est pas ça? .

Disclamer: soupir Bon, encore une fois pour ceux qui seraient à la traine et qui n'auraient pas encore bien compris. Il n'y a que l'histoire et certains personnages qui sont à moi, le reste appartient à JKRowling. Ca y est tout le monde a bien compris? Sinon je peux recommencer encore une fois...

Merci au revieweurs!!

coweti: merci beaucoup pour tes reviews! voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Amandaaa: Oui oui c'est bien la fic dont je t'avais fait lire un tout petit bout !! Pas calme? Ma lily? Non, c'est juste une impression... enfin, elle a quand même son caractère.... Bisous, et voilà la suite!!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

CHAPITRE 3: Jaloux? 

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever que Lily fut tirée de son sommeil. Elle s'assit sur son lit ouvrit les rideaux rouges de son lit à baldaquin, et s'étira longuement, elle avait finalement oublié les événements de la veille. En face d'elle les rideaux du lit d'Anna étaient toujours fermés.

- Anna! Tu devrais te lever on doit récupérer nos emplois du temps ce matin au petit déjeuner.

- Hmmmmm! Je me lève Lily, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'arrive, lui répondit une voix endormie.

- Je vais prendre une douche, dépêches-toi!

Lily se leva et pris ses affaires, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, les rideaux des autres lits du dortoir étaient tirés et tout le monde dormait encore. Elle prit une longue douche, qui finit de la réveiller. Puis elle sortit, se sécha et enfila son uniforme.

Elle se demandait ce que faisait Anna, elle aurait déjà du la rejoindre. Elle s'approcha du lit d'Anna et ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup. Anna s'était rendormie. Lily se pencha sur son amie.

- DEBOUT FAINEANTE!!!! cria-t-elle.

- quoiqu'estcequisepassequ'estcequ'ilya????

Demanda Anna faisant se réveillant en sursaut et se demandant si il n'y avait pas un incendie ou une autre catastrophe. Lily s'écroula de rire devant l'air affolé de son amie.

- Ohhh, je vois!! Alors là Lils permet moi de te dire que ce n'était pas drôle du tout. Ronchonna Anna qui venait de comprendre ce qui s'était passer.

Lily se calma.

- Anna, dépêche toi on va finir par être réellement en retard, lui dit-elle pendant que son amie se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Elle commença à se coiffer. Après avoir hésité un moment, elle opta pour une demi-queue-de-cheval. Anna sorti finalement de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, habillée et coiffée.

Lily, avant de partir prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, se mit une touche de parfum, son préféré, au lys et jasmin. Puis elles descendirent toutes les deux.

Elles entrèrent dans la grande salle qui commençait à se remplir et s'assirent à la table des griffondors un peu à l'écart des autres pour pouvoir manger tranquillement. Des centaines de hiboux entrèrent soudainement dans la salle dans un bruit assourdissant pour apporter les journaux et le courrier à leur destinataires. Lily et Anna n'avaient quasiment jamais de courrier et cela ne les étonna donc pas de ne pas en recevoir encore cette fois-ci.

- Voilà vos emplois du temps, dit une voix derrière elles. La préfète en chef passait donner à tous les élèves leur emploi du temps respectif.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit Lily en prenant le sien. Elle l'examina avec attention.

- Oh non! tu as vu par quoi on commence la semaine! Divination pendant deux heures puis une heure de potion avec les serpentards et Shirk se plaignit Anna.

- Quel calvaire!!

- En plus on a beaucoup de cours en même temps qu'eux, continua Anna.

- Ouais, mais on n'a pas le choix, lui répondit Lily, résignée.

Elles prirent alors leur petit déjeuner en silence. Soudain une personne arriva et s'assit à coté des deux filles Lily surprise se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Tom Mandrake qui lui souriait.

- Bonjour Lily! Tu vas bien? Salut Anna!

- Salut Tom, répondit Lily. On a fini de manger. Il est l'heure d'aller en cours.

- Super. Je crois qu'on a divination, et comme je ne sais pas ou c'est, je viens avec vous, enfin si vous acceptez, leur dit-il avec enthousiasme, sans quitter Lily des yeux.

- Pas de problèmes, Tom, tu peux venir. Répondit Anna.

Ils partirent alors tous les trois vers la tour où se passaient les cours de divination avec le professeur Trelawney.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - du coté des maraudeurs - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Les quatre garçon étaient descendus tôt pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils reçurent encore quelques regards noirs à propos de la veille mais ils n'y firent pas attention.

- C'était super hier soir, non? On s'est éclaté.

- Ouais c'est vrai Sirius, c'était d'enfer! lui répondit James avec un entrain ironique.

- Oh James n'a pas encore digéré qu'Evans nous ai retiré des points. Tu pensais qu'elle allait te tomber dans les bras comme toutes les autres filles Jamessie? Lança Sirius.

James lui adressa un regard mauvais, il ne supportait pas ce surnom.

- Tu sais James, elle n'as pas l'air d'être accroc aux mecs comme la majorité des filles.

- Heu, Rémus, si ce que tu dis est vrai pourquoi est-elle assise avec Mandrake là-bas? Demanda Peter sans se rendre compte de la bourde qu'il était entrain de faire.

James tourna alors la tête et si un regard pouvait tuer, Tom serait mort sur l'instant.SA Lily discutait joyeusement avec ce français qu'il connaissait à peine et qui jouait les séducteurs auprès d'elle. Il devint comme fou et pour essayer de se contrôler, il attrapa le bras de Peter et sans s'en apercevoir le serra du plus qu'il pouvait. Son ami devint tout vert tellement James serrait fort et il fallut que Sirius le gifle pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

- James, tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux? Demanda Rémus avec un sourire ironique.

- Mais pour qui il se prend lui? Ragea James, qui n'avait pas fait attention à ce que venait de dire Rémus, les yeux fixés sur Lily et Tom.

- Bon, James tu prépareras une vengeance contre le français plus tard. Pour le moment vous avez divination et moi runes donc on y va, lui dit Rémus.

Il se levèrent alors et James dut faire un énorme effort pour se contrôler. Ils se rendirent donc dans la tour où se passaient les cours de divination, et montèrent un à un l'échelle qui menait à la salle de cours. Elle était comme à son habitude sombre, et une odeur qui donnaient mal à la tête embaumait la pièce. Ils se réunirent au centre de la pièce pour attendre que les derniers élèves entrent et que Trelawney arrive. James vit entrer Lily. Après elle, entra Tom Mandrake, et des instincts meurtriers montèrent en lui. La trappe qui donnait sur l'echelle fini par se refermer et Mrs Trelawney apparut.

- Bienvenu à tous leur dit-elle de son habituelle voix éthérée. Je vais vous placer par groupes de trois pour vous expliquer ce qu'on va faire cette année et pour que vous puissiez étudier ensemble les profondeurs de l'avenir. Bien que je doute de la capacité de certains à lever le voil du futur... Se mettrons donc ensemble comme les astres me l'ont révélé: Quinz, Oltabrie, et Leignel, Black, Pettigrow et Verman, Potter, Evans et Mandrake, ... Elle énuméra ainsi les différents groupes et leurs désigna à chacun une table.

James était furieux de se retrouver avec Mandrake, mais en même tant il était avec lily. Ils s'assirent donc à trois à la table qui leur avait été attribuée. A partir de ce moment là James n'écouta plus un mot de ce que disait le professeur Trelawney. Il était plongé dans d'autres profondeurs que celles de l'avenir, celles des yeux de Lily qui continuait à l'ignorer, et qui semblait plutôt bien s'entendre avec Mandrake. Trelawney leur résuma le programme de l'année puis leur expliqua ce qu'ils feraient aujourd'hui. Il devaient selon la méthode de leur livre lire l'avenir dans les ligne de la main des personnes de leur table.

Tom lu d'abord l'avenir de Lily, il n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer de grands sourires auquel elle lui répondait par un aussi grand sourire ce qui rendait James malade de jalousie. Puis James du lire aussi les lignes de la main de Lily, il pris sa mains dans la sienne et un frisson parcourut son dos à son contact. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui adressa un sourire ravageur mais lily l'ignora. Il laissa doucement courrir ses doigts sur sa paume, traçant les lignes de sa main qui était incroyablement douce. Il fut soudain interrompu dans sa réflexion par la voix de lily.

- Heum, tu vois quelque chose? Lui demanda-t-elle un peu agacée.

James leva les yeux, Tom était occupé et ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait. James dit alors à voix basse plongeant son regard dans les superbes yeux émeraudes de lily:

- Oui je vois cette année, heuu... beaucoup d'amour, et heu..., une lueur passa dans ses yeux il venait d'avoir une idée, il la regarda avec un drôle de sourire puis ajouta l'air séducteur, et sûrement avec un beau brun qui se trouve près de toi en ce moment...

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, agacée, elle ne savait pas quoi dire et devint rouge comme une tomate, en même temps elle trouvait l'attitude de james tellement puérile, heureusement la cloche sonna et le cours se termina libérant ainsi lily de cette situation qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Lily se leva rapidement et rejoignit Anna qui semblait s'être bien amusée avec Sirius.

- Alors c'était pas mal ce cours moi je me suis bien amusée avec Sirius, il est super sympa. Et toi ca s'est bien passé? Lui demanda Anna souriante.

- Oui c'était bien comme cours. Lui répondit Lily peut convaicue, elle hésita à lui parler de ce que lui avait dit James mais décida de ne rien dire et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

James se leva et rejoignit Sirius et Peter le regard dans le vide.

- James ca va ? lui demanda peter inquiet devant l'air absent de James.

- Je crois qu'il va même très bien peter je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état mais je suis sur qu'il va super bien, répondit Sirius en regardant James qui ne disait toujours rien avec un sourire narquois. N'est ce pas James?

- Hmmm?? qu'est ce que tu veux Sirius?

- qu'est ce que tu as James? C'est Lily?

James ne répondit rien et Sirius leva les yeux au ciel mais n'insista pas.

- Bon on a potion maintenant il faut y aller! Dit soudain James comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

- Oh non j'aime pas le cours de potion. En fait ce que je n'aime pas c'est surtout le prof.

- Shirk! Pourquoi? Il est super gentil!! Tu ne trouves pas? Je ne voit vraiment pas ce que tu lui reproche. Dit Sirius avec un faux air étonné.

Le premier cours de potion de l'année se passa comme les autres années, Mr Shirk avait l'habitude d'être sans pitié avec les élèves de griffondor et plus particulièrement avec Rémus qui normalement était un bon élève. Il remarqua à peine la présence de Tom et traita donc le nouvel élève comme les autres griffondors. C'est à dire mal. L'heure de cours se termina enfin.

- Enfin c'est fini! J'ai bien cru que ce cours ne terminerait jamais! Et pour Shirk les vacances ne l'ont pas changé, il est toujours aussi désagréable! Dit James en sortant de la salle et en prenant bien soin que celui-ci ne l'entende pas.

- Ouais allons manger, je crève de faim! Ajouta Sirius tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle. Comme pour appuyer ce qu'il venait de dire son ventre émit un drôle de grognement.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent James parcouru la salle du regard, il cherchait une tête rousse. Lorsqu'il la repéra enfin, il remarqua qu'elle était assise avec Anna mais aussi avec un grand blond, Tom qui la mangeait littéralement des yeux.

James grogna et finalement décida de reporter son attention sur la conversation de ses amis, il s'assirent à la table des griffondors et commencèrent à manger.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - du côté des filles - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily plaisantait avec Anna assise à la table des griffondors le repas était excellent comme d'habitude. Finalement elle trouvait Tom gentil et très prévenant avec elle, Anna lui avait dit qu'il était toujours à la regarder avec des yeux ronds. Lily avait rit de la remarque de son amie puis avait décidé d'oublier cette réflexion. C'est vrai qu'il était très gentil et très séduisant, mais Lily ne se sentait pas attirée spécialement par lui.

L'attention de tous les élèves fut attirée par Dumbledore qui pris la parole.

- Mes chers élèves comme vous le savez, nous organisons tous les ans un bal à halloween et un bal à noël qui ne sont ouvert qu'aux élèves de plus de la quatrième année. C'est pourquoi je voudrais demander aux préfets et préfètes de venir me voir pour prendre connaissance des dates auxquelles se déroulerons les sorties à prés au lard en vue de ces festivités. Le bal d'halloween sera costumé et pour les deux bals les élèves devrons avoir un cavalier ou une cavalière. Bon après-midi à tous.

- Un bal! C'est super, s'exclama Tom, dis-moi Lily tu voudrais aller à celui d'halloween avec moi?

- Heu... Je ne sait pas Tom, hésita lily

- S'il-te-plaît, la supplia-t-il

- Heu... Si tu veux. Répondit elle, cédant aux yeux suppliants de Tom . Elle n'était pas sure de vouloir y aller, mais maintenant qu'elle avait dit oui elle n'avait plus le choix.

Le repas se termina et lily rejoignit les autres préfets pour se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore pour avoir les informations concernant les sorties à pré-au-lard. Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau.

- Heu quelqu'un connaît le mot de passe pour entrer? demanda la préfète de poufsouffle.

- Non, répondit une autre personne.

- Je crois que c'était chocogrenouille l'année dernière.

Soudain le passage s'ouvrit tout seul les laissant entrer. Ils arrivèrent devant une lourde porte qui s'ouvrit également toute seule laissant apparaître le bureau du directeur.

- Bienvenu! Entrez donc! Dit Dumbledore. Puis il s'installa devant son grand bureau. Avez vous des suggestions pour les sorties à pré-au-lard?

Quelques suggestions furent avancées.

- Peut-être que nous devrions les organiser le Week-end précédent chaques bals, suggéra Lily d'une petite voix.

- C'est une très bonne idée mademoiselle Evans. Est-ce que quelqu'un a une autre proposition à faire? .... personne ne répondit. Bien, si personne n'a d'autres suggestions ce sera donc les deux week-end avant les bals et comme d'habitude ces sorties ne concernent que les élèves à partir de la troisième année. Je vous laisse le soin de prévenir les élèves de votre maison.

Lily quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle commune de griffondor pour prendre ses affaires, elle avait cour de soin aux créatures magiques avec Mrs Horsley. L'après-midi passa rapidement et après le repas du soir elle prit la direction de la salle de griffondor avec Anna.

- Anna, ce midi Tom m'a demander d'aller au bal d'halloween avec moi, commença-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu? lui demanda Anna en retour.

- J'ai dit oui, mais je ne suis pas sure de vraiment vouloir y aller. Il avait tellement l'air d'y tenir.

- Je suis sure que tu lui as fait réellement plaisir, il t'aime beaucoup il me semble.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ca? Il est gentil ça s'arrête là.

- Non Lily, je le voit dans sa façon de te regarder, il te dévore des yeux.

Lily rougit, elle n'avait rien remarqué. Elle le trouvait gentil mais jamais elle n'avait envisager de le considérer autrement que comme un ami.

- Je t'assure Lily. Mais bon, n'en parlons plus, on verra bien.

Elles arrivèrent dans la salle commune de Griffondor, montèrent dans leur chambre directement et se mirent en pyjama. Elles discutèrent un peu de leur journée puis décidèrent de se coucher et s'endormirent peu après.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - du côté des garçons - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James laissa ce soir là monter ses amis se coucher plus tôt et lui, resta un peu plus longtemps dans la salle commune. Assis sur un canapé devant les flammes de la cheminée qui dansaient, il repensa à sa journée et plus particulièrement à ce matin en cour de divination.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle sa peau est douce, et son parfum... je la connais cette odeur, c'était le parfum qu'il y avait dans mon jardin quand j'était petit, il était rempli de lys, c'est un parfum qu'on n'oublie pas. Lily, elle est comme cette fleur blanche si délicate si douce... une fleur qu'on oublit pas... fleur de lys... Lily... Mais ce français!! Je lui ferais payer s'il ose faire du mal à ma si jolie Lily... Ma fleur-de-lys...-

Il resta pensif encore un moment regardant danser les flammes rougeoyantes qui lui rappelait les beaux cheveux de celle qui le hantait. Et dire qu'elle l'ignorait totalement. C'était pour lui insupportable, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour qu'elle le remarque. Tout la journée il l'avait observé et il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'elle soit amie avec ce Mandrake et que lui, elle l'ignore à se point. Il se laissa aller, perdu dans ses réflexions et quand il en sortit il réalisa qu'il était seul dans la salle commune et que tout le monde était partit se couché.

Il se décida alors à monter dans sa chambre.

Ses amis étaient déjà profondément endormis et une idée lui traversa l'esprit, au lieu de se coucher il pris la direction opposée et traversa le couloir, il se retrouva face à la porte du dortoir des filles de sixième année. Il colla son oreille sur la porte puis n'entendant rien il l'ouvrit, tout doucement. La lourde porte grinça légèrement. Le coeur de James battait furieusement. Il entra et ne sachant où Lily était, il fit le tour de la pièce et fini par trouver son lit. Les rideaux n'étaient pas fermés et il la regarda dormir. Ses cheveux comme des flammes, s'étalaient sur l'oreiller. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte et sa respiration était régulière, elle dormait profondément et elle était magnifique. Du bout des doigts il effleura sa peau si douce. A son contact un frisson le parcourut. James eu soudain une énorme envie de l'embrasser. Elle ressemblait à un ange et sous ses air de petite fille bien sérieuse et sage, elle était très séduisante. Il resta quelques instants à la regarder dormir et fini par se décider d'aller se coucher.

Mais avant de partir il voulait quelque chose à elle.Il se tourna vers sa table de chevet et remarqua le bracelet qu'elle portait souvent, il était simple, juste une lanière de cuir avec un petit pendentif qu'elle nouait au tour de son poignet, le pendentif était une plume rouge avec des reflets d'or. Il le prit et le mit dans sa poche puis quitta la pièce. Soupirant, il referma la porte derrière lui et retourna dans sa chambre se coucher.

* * *

Voila voila!! Vous avez aimé? Dites le moi!!! Il suffit juste de me laisser une petite review, en cliquant sur le piti bouton là juste en dessous! ça prend pas longtemps et ça fait toujours super plaisir!! Toutes les critiques sont acceptées, je ne mange pas les lecteurs!! Enfin pas encore.... 

Gros bisous.

Opalina.


	4. la différence

Voilà le chapitre 4 de ma fic!! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!! Désolée de n'avoir pas posté plus tôt mais je suis surchargée de travail en ce moment et fanfic déconne. Non non ce n'est pas une excuse bidon, c'est vrai!

Merci aux trèèèèès gentils revieweurs et à tous les lecteurs pour leur soutient.

Réponse aux reviews:

- cool: merci beaucoup pour ta review! mais non Tom n'est pas méchant, c'est juste une illusion... (heum... j'ai pas l'air convaincante là! )

- evangeline: moi aussi j'adore les L/J!! Merci! parce que j'adore aussi les reviews!!

- Coweti: voilà la suite!! j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi!!!

- cloclochette: Heum oui Tom a un sens de l'humour qui est... comment dire... assez inexistant... et en effet il est plutot antipathique. Merci pour ta gentille review!!

- cricritine: Et oui, il y a des gens bizarres partout, c'est vrai que pour ne pas apprécier les blagues des maraudeurs il faut vraiment être un peu taré mais bon... Tom est comme ça...

- Lilypotter: MERCI MERCI MERCI!!!!! voilà la suite!!

Voilà je vous laisse lire .

CHAPITRE 4: La différence.

La première semaine à Poudlard avançait et James trouvait Mandrake de plus en plus prévenant avec Lily, un peu trop à son goût. Il ne supportait plus de le voir tourner ainsi autour d'elle. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient leur premier cour de défense contre les forces du mal, avec le professeur Mingus. James se rendit en cours avec ses amis discutant de cette nouvelle prof.

- On dit qu'elle a des ascendances d'elfes. Pas comme les elfes de maison mais plutôt comme les protecteurs de la foret, ceux qui ont une apparence humaine mais les oreilles pointues et de grands pouvoirs magiques, dit Peter admiratif.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Peter, pourquoi un elfe viendrait faire cours à Poudlard, les tribus elfiques ont toujours gardé leurs secrets de défense et de magie, le contredit Rémus.

- Il vient de dire qu'elle aurait du sang d'elfe, mais pas que c'est une elfe. Il parait qu'ils ont un immense pouvoir de guérison. En tout cas elle est canon, dit Sirius.

- Ouais, on m'a dit que les elfes avaient le pouvoir de guérir et qu'ils pouvaient en transmettre une partie à certaines personnes, ajouta James. Mais si ça tombe c'est une simple rumeur infondée. On verra bien...

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de cours, elle était fermée et les autres élèves attendaient déjà devant.

Leur nouveau professeur arriva quelques instants plus tard, il y eu à nouveau un instant de flottement parmi les élèves impressionnés par la beauté de leur professeur.

- Bien, nous n'allons pas rester dans le couloir, alors entrons! Commença-t-elle souriante. Asseyez-vous, nous allons commencer le cours. Je sais que les autres professeurs commencent l'année par vous présenter le programme, mais pour ma part je ne vous révélerais pas ce que nous ferons cette année, vous le découvrirez au fur et à mesure des cours.

Les élèves s'assirent et semblaient étonnés par cette prof quelque peu atypique, elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres enseignants, d'abord car elle était jeune et jolie mais aussi car elle n'avait pas l'air de donner ses cours comme n'importe qui, il y avait aussi quelque chose de fascinant dans son attitude. Pour tous, c'était certain, elle n'était pas entièrement humaine.

- Bon, comme vous le savez peut-être déjà, je me nomme Ellen Mingus, et il est possible que certain l'aient remarqué, je ne suis pas humaine de pur sang, je suis moitié elfe et moitié sorcière, ce qui fait que j'ai des pouvoirs un peu spéciaux par rapport à mes collègues. Mais vous le verrez bien assez tôt. Alors commençons... Heum, comme nous avons deux heures ensemble, je vais vous présenter quelque chose qui pourrait vous être utile. Bien, suivez moi...

Un murmure se fit entendre dans la classe. Ils suivirent leur professeur dans les couloirs de l'école et arrivèrent face à une porte de taille impressionnante. James s'étonnât, jamais il n'avait vu cette porte et il connaissait bien l'école du fait des promenades nocturnes qu'il faisait avec ses amis, mais jamais il n'était passé devant cette porte.

Le professeur Mingus ouvrit alors la porte, et devant eux apparut un paysage féerique comme s'ils étaient arrivés dans un autre monde. Ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte ne ressemblait en rien à l'extérieur de Poudlard, des rayons de soleil pleuvaient sur une petite chute d'eau qui atterrissait dans un lac bordé d'arbres aussi impressionnant que somptueux. Dans ces arbres poussaient des fleurs plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, les élèves étaient ébahis.

Leur professeur les firent entrer dans ce parc puis referma la porte qui se fondit dans le paysage puis disparut. Les élèves occupés à bavarder sur ce qu'était cet endroit, ne virent pas approcher une créature que peu de personnes avait eu la chance d'approcher ou même de voir.

- Oooh!! Regardez! S'exclama une jeune fille. Elles sont magnifiques.

- Ecoutez moi, dit Mingus pour attirer l'attention des élèves éblouis par les créatures qui apparaissaient. Nous sommes ici pour vous apprendre à faire de certains animaux magiques vos alliés face à une menace, c'est pourquoi je voulais vous présentez les licornes, que peu de monde sait approcher. En effet on peu demander à une licorne de l'aide, en cas nécessité absolue, car il s'agit là de créatures sacrées auxquelles il faut accorder le plus grand respect mais qui aident les sorciers si on sait leur demander, on peu placer quelqu'un sous leur protection. Malgré le fait que ce soit des créatures craintives, elles possèdent de grands pouvoirs magiques. Bien, heum..., elle parcourut les élèves ,qui se tenaient immobiles et silencieux, des yeux,... Mademoiselle Evans si vous voulez bien vous approcher.

Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à Anna et s'approcha de Mingus sous les yeux des élèves et plus particulièrement de deux garçons qui avaient les yeux rivés sur elle.

- Bon, tu vas donc m'aider pour montrer aux autres comment les approcher et effectuer un premier contact. Donc tu vas t'approcher très doucement, ta main droite tendue devant toi. Tu t'arrêteras trois fois à chaque quart de la distance que tu as à parcourir jusqu'à elle et tu diras: _ab imo pectore rara avis in terris veni in pace_ surtout tu ne dois pas la regarder dans les yeux avant d'avoir passer la moitié du chemin à parcourir, tu devras marcher la tête basse pour montrer que tu ne lui veux aucun mal.Ensuite tu pourras la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Lily fit ce que son professeur venait de lui dire et avança la tête courbée, ses cheveux balayèrent son visage. Elle s'approcha et répéta trois fois la formule. Puis elle leva la tête et regarda la sublime créature dans ses yeux bleus comme le ciel le plus pur. Lily se senti comme transportée en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'animal. Ce fut comme si elle était rentrée dans sa tête, dans ses pensées, elle ressentait ce que la licorne ressentait, jamais elle n'avait éprouvé quelque chose de pareil, elle s'approcha encore et senti comme une impulsion dans tout son corps, comme si un fluide magique se répandait dans ses veines et l'envahissait toute entière. Elle avança sa main, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'animal, plus rien autours n'existait. L'animal n'avait pas bougé, c'était comme s'il avait senti que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait. Elle posa finalement sa main sur le chanfrein de l'animal et tressaillit sous ce contact, soudain une lueur apparut dans les yeux de celui-ci et entre sa tête et la main de Lily apparut un raie de lumière bleuté qui s'accrut jusqu'à ce que Lily soit entourée d'un halo bleu. Sa tête partit soudainement en arrière et tout son corps se souleva, elle resta une fraction de seconde sans toucher le sol comme portée par la magie, puis elle s'évanouit sous les yeux stupéfiés de tous élèves et retomba sur le tapis d'herbe fraîche, l'animal releva la tête et s'enfuit dans le bois à côté du lac avec les autres licornes.

Un cri de terreur se fit entendre et quatre personnes se précipitèrent vers Lily, Mrs Mingus, Anna, Tom, et James. Ils furent bientôt entourés des autres élèves. Mrs Mingus qui s'était agenouillée, se leva

- Laissez un lui peu de place! Monsieur Potter, vous la conduirez à l'infirmerie. Mais avant que vous ne l'emmeniez, laissez-moi vérifier quelque chose. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Lily et l'observa, la mine soucieuse. Bien, attendez un instant s'il vous plaît.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bois et émit un sifflement aigu. La licorne s'approcha et Mrs Mingus posa sa main juste à l'endroit où lily avait posée la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux et un instant plus tard les rouvrit.

- Bien, je voit ce qui s'est passé, murmura-t-elle. Vous pouvez l'emmener Monsieur Potter.

James se baissa et passa un bras sous la nuque de Lily toujours inanimée et son autre bras sous ses jambes, puis la souleva doucement. Le professeur Mingus ouvrit la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés pour permettre à James de passer.

- Bon, mademoiselle Evans a juste eu une réaction quelque peu inattendue et cela est du à une particularité magique qu'elle possède. Donc vous ne risquez rien et si vous avez suivit ce qu'il faut faire vous allez reproduire ces étapes d'abord sans les licornes, ensuite si tout se passe bien je les rappellerait pour que par petits groupes vous essayaient d'établir un contact avec ces animaux.

L'événement ne semblait pas troubler le professeur Mingus qui continua donc son cours.

James sorti de la pièce et avança dans le couloir en direction de l'infirmerie. Il repensait à ce qui s'était passé, il avait gardé les yeux rivés sur sa fleur de lys. Au début, le professeur décrivait les différentes étapes de la démarche et ce qu'ils devaient faire mais à partir du moment où Lily avait posé sa main sur la licorne et que la lumière était apparut, elle s'était tue et avait semblé soucieuse, cela n'avait pas du se passer comme cela aurait du. Il avait reçut comme une décharge en lui, quand il avait vu Lily s'effondrer sous ses yeux et il s'était précipité vers elle. Là, marchant dans le couloir, il sentait son coeur se serrer, il avait peur pour elle et il se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver. Il la regarda dans ses bras, inerte et blanche, ses cheveux flottant librement, comme un ange. Elle n'était vraiment pas une fille comme les autres et il était déterminé à faire en sorte qu'elle cesse de l'ignorer.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh ouvrit la porte,

- Ah vous voici enfin, Mrs Mingus m'a prévenue de votre arrivée, venez je vais vous montrer où vous pouvez l'allonger, elle s'avança et montra à James un lit, voilà, vous pouvez la mettre là.

James déposa doucement le corps de Lily toujours immobile. Il resta là quelques instant à la regarder quand Pomfresh arriva pour s'occuper d'elle.

- Jeune homme, il va falloir que vous me laissiez m'occuper d'elle, elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos et de soins. Vous feriez bien de retourner en cours.

James sorti donc de l'infirmerie à regrets, mais au lieu de retourner directement en cours il erra un moment dans les couloirs, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Lily... Une particularité magique avait dit le professeur Mingus, de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir? Il fini par se décider à rejoindre les autres élèves pour la fin du cours mais lorsqu'il eu finalement retrouvé la salle, le cours était terminé, et, joyeux , les élèves discutaient de ce premier cours extraordinaire de défense contre les forces du mal.

James rejoignit ses amis et Sirius se jeta littéralement sur lui un sourire narquois aux lèvres

- Alors Jamessie... Commença-t-il avec beaucoup de sous-entendus dans la voix.

- Tu n'a pas profité qu'elle soit H.S. pour lui sauter dessus j'espère.... Continua-t-il.

- Sirius! James ne ferait jamais ça... Continua Rémus sur un ton outré qui sonnait faux.

- Alors, James, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Lily la tigresse?

- Rien! répondit James essayant de convaincre ses amis.

- Ouais, bien sur... Tout le monde sait que la seule chose qui te fait fonctionner ce sont tes hormones. Continua Sirius à moitié tordu de rire.

James tenta de se défendre mais c'était peine perdue, sa réputation l'avait précédé et personne ne le voyait autrement que comme un coureur de jupon et un blagueur...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anna marchait dans le couloir la tête basse, elle était inquiète pour Lily, cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle était dans le comas et elle ne se réveillait toujours pas. Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, d'habitude elle retrouvait Tom qui avait pris l'habitude de déjeuner avec elle, mais là, il était avec Lily. Elle s'assit au bout de la table des griffondors pour être un peu tranquille. Soudain, elle senti une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna et se retrouva face au groupe des maraudeurs.

- Salut! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- On peut s'asseoir avec toi? Tu es toute seule. Demanda Rémus avec un sourire.

- Si vous voulez, répondit-elle, lasse. Elle avait perdu le goût de vivre depuis que Lily était à l'infirmerie.

- Comment va Lily? Demanda James visiblement toujours inquiet.

- Son état ne varie pas, on ne sais pas quand elle se réveillera.

- Et toi tu tiens le coup? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort. Lui dit Sirius, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Hmmm, ça pourrait aller mieux.

- Si tu veux tu peux rester un peu avec nous, en attendant que Lily se réveille. Lui proposa-t-il.

Anna lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Merci beaucoup Sirius, je commençais à me sentir vraiment seule, en plus que je n'aime pas vraiment Mandrake, il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me semble... bizarre.

- Allez, viens! On retourne dans la salle commune, étant donné qu'on a cours que cet après-midi.

Ils se rendirent donc dans la salle commune.

- Bon, on va faire un petit jeu! proposa Sirius avec un drôle de regard.

Et il attrapa un coussin et se jeta sur les autres, Rémus en attrapa aussi un et se rua sur Sirius en hurlant. La bataille s'engagea. James était au prise avec Peter et Rémus, et Anna se défendait contre Sirius qui avait fait d'elle sa cible favorite. Elle avait besoin de se défouler après l'inquiétude qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis quelques jours.

- YAAAAAAAA!! Fit-il en se jetant sur Anna.

Il se retrouva à cheval sur la jeune fille derrière le canapé. Mais au moment de porter le coup de grâce il s'arrêta. Il était à quelques centimètres du visage d'Anna, le bras en l'air avec un coussin. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec elle, et il la trouvait vraiment très belle avec ses grandes boucles brunes et son visage d'ange, en plus elle débordait d'énergie et d'humour, ce qui la rendait encore plus irrésistible. Il baissa le bras et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune brune. Elle avait les yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable qui changeaient en fonction de son humeur. Là, ils étaient d'un magnifique bleu gris. Elle souriait et ses lèvres brillantes l'attirait intensément.

Anna chassa une mèche de cheveux qui venait de tomber devant les yeux intensément noirs de Sirius. Et elle se perdit dans les profondeurs de ceux-ci.

Les autres qui continuaient leur bataille n'avaient rien remarqué de la situation entre Anna et Sirius.

Anna sourit, Sirius se pencha et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles d'Anna, elles étaient incroyablement douces. Il se redressa et lui sourit. Puis Anna passa ses mains autour du coup de Sirius et l'attira à elle. Ils s'embrassèrent alors plus longuement, d'abord un peu timidement, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Il était allongé avec elle parterre derrière le canapé, et ne faisait plus attention à ce qui se passait autour.

Pendant ce temps là James, Rémus et Peter avaient cessé leur bataille d'oreillers et s'étaient approchés du canapé derrière lequel Anna et Sirius étaient cachés.

- Hé! Les gars, à votre avis, où sont passé Sirius et Anna? Demanda James intentionnellement presque en criant.

- Oh, heu, je ne sais pas James, répondit Rémus en articulant exagérément et en parlant tout aussi fort que James.

Soudainement Anna et Sirius apparurent de derrière le canapé. Anna avait l'air vraiment gênée, par contre Sirius arborait un grand sourire.

- Oooooh! Vous étiez là!! S'exclama James comme s'il venait de le découvrir. Mais son ton sonnait volontairement faux.

Pour Anna, il n'y avait aucun doute, les autres maraudeurs savaient exactement ce qui se passait. Et elle rougit fortement, ce qui donna à Sirius l'envie de l'embrasser de nouveau.

La semaine se termina doucement sans que Lily ne se réveille. Tout Poudlard était désormais au courant de la relation de Sirius avec Anna, et il y avait un nombre incalculable de filles qui regardaient passer Anna dans les couloirs avec un regard meurtrier. Elle avait même reçut un hiboux annonçant une vengeance, de la part du fan club de Sirius.

James lui était plus qu'inquiet pour Lily, et il portait au poignet le bracelet avec la plume qu'il lui avait pris le soir où il était entré dans sa chambre. Comme un souvenir, un objet porte bonheur pour garder le moral.

A l'infirmerie, tous les jours, Tom Mandrake venait voir Lily et restait là, à la veiller. Il la regardait dormir.

- Lily, l'appela-t-il... tu seras à moi, lui dit-il tout bas d'une voix inquiétante, même si tu dors je sais que tu m'entendras et que tu seras mienne. Tu n'auras pas le choix...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - quelques jours plus tard- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Les maraudeurs décidèrent, un matin, de venir rendre visite à lily avec Anna. Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici vous, c'est une infirmerie ici, pas un moulin, vous ne devez pas venir importuner les malades. Leur annonça Mme Pomfresh en guise de bonjour, visiblement très occupée et ne souhaitant pas voir arriver des personnes supplémentaires à surveiller, si elle n'étaient pas malades.

Sirius retira le bras qu'il avait mis autour de l'épaule d'Anna et s'avança avec un sourire charmeur vers Mme Pomfresh.

- S'il vous plaît, on vient juste voir Lily Evans. Il y a même sa meilleur amie, vous n'allez tout de même pas l'empêcher de la voir. Lui dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux replaçant une mèche qui lui cachait une partie du visage, il ajouta à ce geste un sourire charmeur dont il avait le secret, ce qui rendait toute tentative de résistance vaine.

Mme Pomfresh soupira.

- Bon, d'accord mais pas trop longtemps.

Sirius se retourna avec un air triomphant, et rejoignit Anna et les autres maraudeurs. Ils s'approchèrent du lit de la belle endormie et tous s'assirent autour. Le silence était pesant et Peter qui ne supportait pas la vue de tous ces malades et l'odeur des médicaments sorti de la pièce blanc comme un linge, avec Rémus. Sirius passa son bras autour de l'épaule d'Anna pour la réconforter. James regardait Lily dormir plein de tristesse, jouant avec le bracelet de la belle rousse qu'il avait au poignet.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de partir, sinon Mme Pomfresh va finir par se rendre compte qu'on est encore là et ca va aller mal pour nous. Dit Sirius quelques temps plus tard, emmenant Anna avec lui.

- Oui tu as raison, j'arrive, lui répondit James.

il se leva à regret et détourna son regard de Lily. Au moment où il allait partir il se retourna, et s'approcha de Lily.

- Petite fleur, revient... S'il te plaît... Revient, chuchota-t-il comme une prière à l'adresse de Lily. Puis il se retourna et sorti de la pièce.

Quelques temps après le départ des maraudeurs, Tom entra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le lit de Lily. Il s'assit et pris la main de celle-ci. A ce moment là, la belle endormie ouvrit fébrilement les yeux.

-T...t...tom?

Tom fit un bond en entendant la voix de Lily et en réalisant que celle-ci venait de se réveiller.

- Chut, c'est moi, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

- Que s'est il passé? Où suis-je?

A ce moment Mme Pomfresh entra en trombe et se précipita vers sa jeune malade, poussant Mandrake pour avoir un peu de place.

- Oh, par merlin, enfin elle se réveille! Tu vas bien ma chérie? Demanda-t-elle auscultant sa patiente pour voir si tout allait bien.

Elle sorti un tas de potions et en donna une à Lily.

- Tiens boit ça, tu te sentiras mieux.

Lily la but et retint une grimace de dégoût. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle buvait, elle senti ses forces revenir à elle. Mme Pomfresh sorti alors quelques instants et lorsqu'elle revint elle était accompagnée du professeur Mingus qui semblait ravie que son élève soit réveillée.

- Bonjour, miss Evans.

- Bonjour professeur, répondit Lily d'une voix encore faible.

- Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. J'aurais quelque chose à t'expliquer. Si ton ami voulais nous laisser quelques instants.

- Tom, tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plaît? Demanda Lily.

Tom sorti à regret, laissant Lily et le professeur Mingus seules.

- Bien, tu ne le sais peut-être pas encore mais tu es restée plus d'une semaine dans une sorte de coma magique. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu n'as rien de grave, la rassura-t-elle voyant Lily devenir encore plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était. Je vais t'expliquer...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Voilà! La suite au prochain chapitre... (Ne me détestez pas, je ferais en sorte qu'elle arrive le plus vite possible!) En attendant pour faire en sorte que je la poste rapidement, je veux plein de reviews (Non non c'est pas du chantage! )

Gros bisous,

Opalina.


	5. révélations

Salut à tous!! désolée pour le retard mais j'ai de moins en moins le temps de poster mes chapitres. je passe mon temps à travailler en essayant de ne pas me griller les quelques neurones qui me restent... donc voilà voilà c'est le nouveau chapitre. Il y a quelques trucs qui ne me plaisent pas dedans mais en le relisant au moins trois fois je n'ai pas trouver comment l'améliorer. mais malgré ça j'ai adoré écrire la fin... allez je vais vous laisser lire mais avant... (roulement de tambour)

les réponses aux reviews:

-coweti: merci!! Oui, la coupe c'est fait expré pour donner envi aux lecteurs de lire la suite. Mais tu me fais trop de compliments je vais attraper la grosse tête! en tout cas merci de ta review!!

- Eterna de Solary: Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire que Tom ne t'inspire pas?... voilà une partie des réponses à tes questions la suite viendra plus tard... .

- Amandaaa: Mais non! ne tue pas mes personnages (heum.. _mes_ personages?) j'en ai encore besoin pour la suite!! Et non Tom n'est pas voldemort mais c'est vrai que je lui ai donné le même prénom je nem'en étais même pas apperçut o.0. bon voilà la suite!! De toute façon on va se revoir bientot parce que je viendrais sauvr mon petit keitaro de sa séquestration.... gros bisoux.

Disclamer: Heum... Voir au début de la fic car là j'ai pas d'idée pour faire original! .

Donc voilà le chapitre 5. bonne lecture!!

* * *

CHAPITRE 5: Révélations...

- Je vais t'expliquer ce qui t'est arrivé, commença Mrs Mingus la nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Lily.

- Je vous écoute professeur, lui répondit Lily fébrile.

- En fait, c'est grâce à Onisme que j'ai put comprendre, c'est le nom de la licorne que tu as approchée lors du cour de la semaine dernière, cela fait parti de mes... pouvoirs d'elfe, si on peut dire ça, d'être capable de communiquer avec certaines créatures comme les licornes.

- La semaine dernière!!!!! S'exclama Lily.

- Oh! Excuses moi, j'avais oublié, apparemment personne ne t'a dit que tu es restée dans le comas plus d'une semaine.

- Non... Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé?

- Oui, je t'explique. D'abord il est nécessaire que je te parle de quelque chose avant d'en venir à ce que tu as. Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit lors de ce cours je suis à moitié elfe, ma mère était une elfe contrairement à mon père qui était sorcier. En épousant quelqu'un qui n'était pas un elfe, ma mère a été bannie de la tribu. Cela fait parti des lois comme le fait que les elfes n'ont pas le droit de divulguer les secrets de la tribu et encore moins le droit de partager leurs pouvoirs avec un être qui n'est pas un elfe. Car ils ont cette particularité de pouvoir donner une partie de leurs pouvoir à une personne qui en a besoin, pour la protéger.

- Je ne vois pas bien le rapport avec ce que j'ai, professeur. demanda Lily.

- Et bien, j'y viens. Il y a quelques années ma mère m'a raconté qu'après avoir été bannie elle a transgressée cette règle. Elle n'appartenait plus à la tribu et donc elle ne suivait plus ses lois. Un jour il y a de cela 9 ou 10 ans, elle a rencontré une petite fille, celle-ci avait été gravement blessée et risquait de mourir, alors ma mère l'a soignée et par ce geste elle lui a de même transmis un peu de ses pouvoirs pour la placer sous sa protection. Je ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. Jusqu'à il y a une semaine.

- Professeur, qui était cette petite fille? ... attendez... Vous voulez dire que c'était... moi.

- Oui, en fait chaque elfe laisse une trace magique chez les personnes placées sous leur protection et Onisme l'a ressenti en toi. Tu devais avoir 6 ou 7 ans quand ça s'est passé et ma mère t'a transmis un pouvoir particulier, je ne sais pas lequel, tu devras le découvrir par toi même, mais si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésites pas à venir me voir. Ce qui est sure c'est que ce pouvoir est hors du commun, et lors de mon cours il s'est créé une sorte de partage magique avec cette licorne. Tu ne sais pas encore contrôler la magie qui est en toi, et comme ce lien a été très fort, tu as reçu de plein fouet un flux de magie particulièrement important. Et tu ne l'a pas supporté, c'est pourquoi tu es ici depuis une semaine.

Lily resta un moment sans parler, elle semblait réfléchir à ce que Mrs Mingus venait de lui dire.

- Alors c'était donc ça que ma mère m'a dit un jour que, quand j'étais petite, j'avais été sauvé par quelqu'un, d'un grave accident. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment demandée qui avait pu me venir en aide. Il me semble que cet accident s'est produit un jour en rentrant de l'école, j'empruntait à chaque fois un chemin qui traversait un bois sombre mais personne n'a sut vraiment ce qui s'était passé, la seule chose qu'on a sut me dire c'est que j'ai faillit mourir... Pourrais-je un jour la rencontrer? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait me dire quel pouvoir elle m'a transmis.

Le professeur Mingus souri tristement.

- Elle est... morte, il y a cela quelques années.

- Oh, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.

- Ce n'est rien. Mais tu dois être très fatiguée, tu devrais te reposer. Si tu veux, je peux dire à Monsieur Mandrake que tu souhaites rester seule pour dormir un peu.

- Merci professeur, répondit Lily remontant ses couverture pour essayer de se reposer.

Mrs Mingus sorti et Lily tenta de trouver le sommeil, mais elle retournait sans cesse dans sa tête ce qu'elle venait d'entendre sans parvenir à s'endormir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - quelques heures plus tard - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lora Sweeling, toujours au courant de tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans l'école, traversa en courant la grande salle et se précipita vers le groupe des maraudeurs.

- Hé! hé! hé, vous ne savez pas quoi? Leur cria-t-elle comme si elle venait de découvrir la nouvelle du siècle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lora? demanda Rémus agacé par les perpétuelles soit disantes nouvelles de Lora, qui se résumaient en général à la dernière conquête du batteur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, qui en changeait tous les trois jours...

- C'est Evans, il parait qu'elle serait réveillée. Et que la nouvelle prof serait venue la voir pour lui expliquer je ne sait quoi, en tout cas il parait que ça a duré longtemps!

A ses mots toutes les personnes de la table des Griffondors levèrent la tête.

- Quoi! tu dis qu'elle s'est réveillée, s'exclama Anna se levant comme si elle s'était assise sur une poignée de punaises.

- Oui c'est ça! Et comme je vous dis...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà les maraudeurs accompagnés d'Anna que Sirius ne quittait plus, se précipitaient vers l'infirmerie.

Tous entrèrent en trombe dans l'infirmerie mais furent bientôt arrêtées dans leur élan par Mme Pomfresh qui apparut devant eux livide de colère.

- Non mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici?!! Où vous croyez-vous? On n'est pas sur un terrain de quidditch. Ici c'est une infirmerie avec des malades qui ont besoin de calme et de silence!!!! Elle avait dit ça en se retenant de hurler à travers tout, et on voyait clairement qu'elle tentait de maîtriser ses nerfs.

- Excusez nous madame, entama Rémus pour tenter de calmer l'infirmière, hors d'elle, c'est que cela fait une semaine que Lily Evans était dans le comas et Anna est sa meilleur amie... Alors quand on nous a appris qu'elle était réveillée... Vous comprenez?

Mme Pomfresh retrouva peu-à-peu le contrôle d'elle même.

- Bien, j'autorise alors SEULEMENT Mademoiselle Verman à aller voir la patiente. Vous autres, vous l'attendrez DEHORS!! Déclara-t-elle.

Les maraudeurs ne voulant pas essuyer un autre accès de fureur, sortirent de l'infirmerie laissant Anna aller voir Lily seule.

Anna s'approcha du lit de son amie, écarta le rideau qui était autour et entra un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Salut Lily, fit-elle doucement, s'asseyant à côté du lit.

- Oh, Anna je suis contente de te voir! dit Lily alors qu'un sourire éclairait son visage fatigué.

- Lily! Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir enfin! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué!! Dit-elle prenant son amie dans ses bras. Ca va? J'espère que ce que tu as n'est pas trop grave.

- Non, de toute façon je t'expliquerais tout dès que je serais sortie. Mais avant, je veux savoir tout ce qui s'est passé pendant mon séjour ici.

- Oh, il s'est passé deux ou trois choses. D'abord Tom est venu te voir tous les jours.

- Il était là quand je me suis réveillée.

- Et puis tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé, dit Anna l'air mystérieux.

- Hmmm, non je ne devine pas, alors qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé?

- Tu sais que Sirius et moi on est devenu assez proches, on s'entend super bien et... On...

- Tu... Sirius?... Lui dit Lily qui visiblement avait compris de quoi lui parlait son amie, parfois les mots sont inutiles quand on se connait vraiment bien.

Le sourire d'Anna s'agrandit.

- C'est ça.

- Oh, Anna je suis très contente pour toi!!

Anna semblait ne pouvoir être plus heureuse. Pour elle tout allait bien, elle avait un copainmerveilleux, son amie était sortie du coma et elle était aussi heureuse qu'elle.

Mme Pomfresh entra à ce moment là.

- S'il vous plaît jeune fille, il va falloir laisser ma malade se reposer maintenant.

Elle s'était apparemment calmée mais Anna savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter de contredire l'infirmière, sinon le volcan risquerait de se remettre en éruption, et ça, elle n'y tenait vraiment pas.

- Bon alors je vais te laisser, c'est vrai qu'il faut que tu te reposes.

Mme Pomfresh était ressortie. Anna s'apprêtait à sortir, mais elle se retourna.

- Au fait, il y en a un qui s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi...

- Qui?

- James, Il a l'air de t'aimer beaucoup...

- Peut-être... Mais il est tellement orgueilleux et sur de lui...

- Mouais, si tu le dis. Allez repose toi, on veux te retrouver en forme.

- Merci d'être passé Anna.

- De rien, salut Lils, ajouta-t-elle en sortant.

Lily se retrouva seule et fini par s'endormir.

Anna sorti de l'infirmerie et retrouva Sirius qui l'avait attendu.

- Salut mon coeur, Lily va bien? Lui demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras

- Oui, ça va. Mais elle paraissait quand même fatiguée.

Un groupe de filles qui passaient dans le couloir lança a Anna des regards meurtriers.

Elle n'y prêta pas attention sourit à Sirius, se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Sirius lui rendit son baiser et l'emmena avec lui vers un endroit plus calme...

Lorsque Lily se réveilla un garçon blond se tenait près de son lit et lui tournait le dos. Il se retourna et elle reconnut Tom.

- Salut Lily, tu vas bien?

- Salut Tom, ça peut aller. Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Heum, je suis passé voir si tu allais bien, il sembla réfléchir, hésiter. Et... Et je voulais te demander quelque chose... Heu... Non, en fait non, c'est rien.

Lily vit passer dans ses grands yeux bleu quelque chose qu'elle ne sut pas définir , une lueur étrange et comme une ombre.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais Tom?

- Heu... Non, rien je te dit. C'est pas grave.

- Si vas y tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. Lui dit-elle avec beaucoup de gentillesse.

- Bon, d'accord. Heum... Accepterais tu de sortir avec moi, si je te le demandais? Il semblait assez mal à l'aise, comme s'il n'était pas lui même.

Lily parut surprise et rougit fortement. Elle tenta de se reprendre.

- Je ne sais pas, je...

- Alors je te le demande, veux tu sortir avec moi?

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur presque inquiétante.

Lily devint plus rouge qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

- Je... Je t'aime beaucoup, mais plus comme un ami... Je ne dit pas non mais laisse moi réfléchir.

Tom avait l'air déçut mais il paraissait déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

- d'accord, je comprend, j'attendrais. Mais, juste une chose, prend ça...

il sorti de sa poche une petite boite et en sorti une pierre noire accrochée à une fine chaîne en argent. Lily se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas accepté, alors qu'il lui offrait ce magnifique collier. Il lui passa la chaîne autour du cou. Lily observa la pierre et senti en elle une sensation bizarre. Elle n'y prêta pas une grande attention car Tom venait de poser une mains sur son dos. Elle se raidit.

- Merci Tom, dit-elle un peu tendue, elle est très belle, qu'est ce que c'est comme pierre?

- C'est une onyx noire.

- Elle est vraiment très belle.

- Comme toi Lily.

Celle-ci rougit de plus belle. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise et aurait aimé qu'il retire ses mains de son dos. Le silence devint lourd. Tom le brisa finalement.

- Bon... N'oublie pas ma question et donne moi une réponse, réfléchit bien. Je te laisse.

- Salut Tom.

- Salut Lily lui répondit-il un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

Il sorti laissant Lily réfléchir, seule.

La semaine passa rapidement et Lily était sortie de l'infirmerie. Toute la semaine, Tom était venu lui rendre visite au moins quatre à cinq fois par jour. Lily ne semblait pas pressée de donner une réponse à sa question. Elle paraissait quand même changer d'avis un peu plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut et cela l'inquiétait une peu. Tom, malgré sa gentillesse, ne semblait pas vouloir renoncer.

Lily avait enfin repris les cours, et était surchargée de travail. Elle travaillait tous les jours tard pour rattraper son retard et sa fonction de préfète la prenait beaucoup avec les différentes réunions et autres obligations. Elle avait finalement commencé à apprécier ce rôle de préfète.

Elle avait raconté uniquement à Anna ce que le professeur Mingus lui avait dit. Anna lui avait promis de l'aider du plus qu'elle pourrait.

Pour Lily, James semblait de plus en plus détestable. Elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait tout pour la mettre mal à l'aise et qu'il faisait d'elle sa cible un peu trop fréquemment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - flash back - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ce jours là, les élèves de griffondors avaient cours d'enchantements avec le professeur Flitwick.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une révision du sort de lévitation, que vous devriez tous déjà maîtriser. Bien, mettez vous par deux et vous pouvez commencer. Leur dit le professeur Flitwick.

Lily et Anna se regardèrent et commencèrent à travailler. Derrière elles, Lily entendait James et Sirius rire. Merlin, que ce rire pouvait l'agacer, mais elle ne dit rien car Anna sortait avec Sirius et qu'elle n'avait rien contre lui, par contre, James la rendait folle avec ses blagues stupides. Elle inspira et expira profondément pour se calmer.

- Bien, maintenant que vous maîtrisez ce sort sur des objets légers vous pouvez tenter de le faire sur des objets plus lourds comme ce boulet de plomb que je vais vous distribuer. Pour augmenter la puissance de votre sort vous pouvez dire cette formule en plus de celle de lévitation. _nexcess étaï._ Cette formule est valable pour augmenter les effets d'un grand nombre de sorts.

Et pour mettre en application ce qu'il venait de dire il utilisa ce sort pour déposer les boulets de plombs sur les tables des élèves.

- Vas-y Anna, je te laisse commencer. Lui dit Lily.

Anna se concentra et prononça la formule. Le boulet se souleva de quelques centimètres puis retomba.

- Oh non, encore raté! Je ne suis vraiment pas aussi forte que toi en enchantements.

Lily prépara sa baguette magique et se concentra. Elle lança son sort et le boulet s'éleva.

Soudain, derrière elle, elle entendit James prononcer également son sort et là elle se senti soulevée et elle perdit le contrôle de son boulet qui parti à travers la pièce pour atterrir sur le tableau, faisant un trou en plein milieu. Elle laissa échapper un cri et se retrouva accrochée au lustre du plafond.

Tous les élèves avaient les yeux tournés vers elle. Et comble de malchance l'uniforme de Poudlard pour les filles était une jupe qui arrivait au dessus du genou, ce qui n'est pas la tenue conseillée pour se retrouver accrochée au plafond.

Elle senti ses joues rougir et elle tourna le regard vers James. Celui-ci fut certain que si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, à ce moment la rouquine ne s'en serait pas privée.

Lily ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne pouvait pas sauter car elle se serait rompu le cou, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester là. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit le professeur Flitwick prononcer une formule et elle réapparut instantanément sur le sol.

- Bon l'accident est réparé. Ce n'est pas grave, vous pouvez retourner à vos exercices. Annonça le professeur Flitwick pour mettre fin aux discutions.

Lily tremblait de rage. Elle retourna à sa place et se retourna faisant face à James. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir le tuer d'un coup.

- Pourquoi as tu fais ça? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide et peine de rage.

James jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius puis se retourna vers Lily. Il lui sourit.

- Elle était pas mal la vue en plein sous ta jupe, Evans. Au fait comment t'es tu retrouvée la-haut? Lui demanda-t-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Lily devint plus rouge que jamais.

- Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui m'a transportée au plafond. Le pire, c'est que tu l'as fait uniquement pour te foutre de moi. Toi et ton sourire suffisant vous me dégoûtez.

- Ah non, là tu fais erreur. C'était un accident, je n'ai jamais voulut _t'envoyer en l'air. _C'est juste le sort qui a dérapé sur le boulet et qui t'a atteinte.

Il paraissait être relativement sincère et pour une fois dire la vérité. Mais Lily ne voulait rien entendre.

- Dit ce que tu voudras, je ne te crois pas. Tu es méprisable. Ajouta-t-elle, en se retournant et en se remettant à son travail.

Elle entendit derrière elle, les deux garçons rire. Sûrement à ses dépends, elle en était persuadée.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - fin du flash back - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bien qu'Anna lui ai assurée par la suite que c'était sûrement, comme le prétendait James, une erreur, elle ne lui pardonnait pas son comportement envers elle. Et rien que sa présence la mettait en rage.

Les semaines passèrent et elle n'avait toujours pas accepté la proposition de Tom. Il semblait pourtant très patient. Le bal d'halloween approchait et les préparatifs de la première sortie à pré-au-lard prenaient à Lily beaucoup de son temps libre.

-----------

la suite au prochain chapitre!! en attendant je veux plein de reviews!! pleeeaaase! 0.0

je vous fais plein de bisous

Opalina.


	6. changements

Salut à tous!! je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre autant de temps ce chapitre mais entre temps j'ai eu des partiels et j'ai du bosser comme une tarrée!! (c'était l'enfer mais c'est fini!!) Enfin voilà ce chapitre 6. j'ai eu un peu de mal avec et il reste encore des petites choses qui ne me plaisent pas totalement mais sinon vous auriez du attendre encore un peu avant de l'avoir...

disclamer: heum... croyez moi, je l'ai oublié dans ma salle d'exam... heu non en fait mon chien l'a mangé... bon d'accord je vous dit la vérité: un ogre à trois tête l'a kidnappé... ( si si je vous jure!! )

RaR:

Alpo: Ah Ah!! pour connaitre ce qui va se passer il va faloir que tu attendes la suite!! donc je ne peux pas te répondre (je suis méchante hein?...lol) Mais enfin pourquoi tom t'énnerve? il est très gentil... (hum, pas convaincante là...) Merci de ta review!

Sarah Black: c'est du chantage? j'espère que tu me mettras quand même une review pour ce chapitre, même si j'ai été un peu longue à le mettre.

Coweti: je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai plut!! ta review m'a fait trçs plaisir. Ne pique pas une crise ça sert à rien de s'enerver restons pacifique. Pourquoi penses tu que Tom est louche, c'est pas vrai il est blenc comme neige!! :-/ bisous

cricritine: ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes ma fic! merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review.

Fan-des-maraudeurs: voilà la suite! pour les réponses à tes questions il va faloir encore attendre un peu et oui je garde le suspense!! merci pour ta review!

Eterna de Solary: mdr! mais non ne jettes pas Tom aux oubliettes j'en ai encore besoin pour la suite de mon histoire!! merci de ta review et voilà la suite!!

merci aussi à tous les lecteurs silencieux qui n'ont pas laissé de review! je vous adore tous!

NdA: Les pensées sont notées entre étoiles. Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire!

CHAPITRE6: Changements.

Il travaillait à la bibliothèque, c'était pour le moins inhabituel mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'avait poussé à se rendre dans cet endroit, qui pour lui était plus synonyme demauvaisesblaguesà Mme pince, la bibliothécaire, plus que de travail.

Cette fois ci il était là pour travailler, enfin au début il avait bien essayé mais ses pensées avaient été assailli par des images, des souvenirs. Perdu dans ses songes il oublia son travail et parcourut la bibliothèque du regard. Il y avait en fait peu de personnes. quelques premières et deuxièmes années, faisaient des recherches, et d'autres élèves étaient venus chercher un peu de calme et de silence pour faire leurs devoirs.

Il continua d'observer les personnes qui étaient là et ses yeux tombèrent sur une chevelure flamboyante. C'était peut être pour elle qu'il était venu à la bibliothèque sachant qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de la trouver ici. Elle semblait absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait. L'idée de se lever et d'aller la voir pour s'excuser lui traversa l'esprit. En effet elle paraissait furieuse à chaque fois qu'elle le croissait, mais il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi.

Au moment ou il allait se lever pour aller la voir, un grand blond s'approcha de la jeune fille qui leva la tête et lui sourit. Celui-ci s'asseya à coté d'elle, souriant d'un air charmeur. James pouvait, d'où il était, voir tout ce qui se passait sans être vu.

Tom plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Lily, qui lui répondit par un sourire magnifique. James vit qu'imperceptiblement Tom s'approchait de la belle rousse. Celui-ci lui parlait à voix basse, une sombre lueur dans les yeux, et il vit lily baisser la tête semblant reflechir. Il senti son coeur se contracter peut être pressentait il ce qui allait se passer. Soudain il vit lily relever la tête et hocher la tête puis sourire.

Alors tout sembla se passer à grande vitesse, Tom s'approcha de Lily, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa, le coeur de James sembla s'arrêter de battre. Il pensait aimer la jeune rousse uniquement de façon passagère, qu'il n'y portait pas grande importance, pourtant son coeur semblait vouloir lui dire l'inverse. Il se leva alors rapidement rassembla ses affaires puis sorti de la bibliothèque presque en courant.

Il erra alors dans les couloirs sans savoir exactement où il allait. Machinalement il avait porté la main à son poignet droit et jouait avec le bracelet qui y était accroché pour tenter de se calmer. C'était le bracelet qu'il avait pris à lily, il ne l'avait pas retiré depuis cette soirée où il était venu la voir dormir, sans qu'elle n'en sache rien. Il lui avait pris ce bracelet avec cette plume rouge et or, et y tenait beaucoup.

La colère s'empara de lui, elle le repoussait lui, et ce Mandrake... il était près à le massacrer. Il ne voulait rencontrer personne et était sur le point de se défouler sur le premier élève qui oserait venir l'emmerder. Malheureusement Séverus Rogue passa à côté de lui et lui lança un regard méprisant, ce qui eu pour effet de faire exploser James qui contenait jusqu'à présent sa colère. Sans mot dire James sorti sa baguette et menaça Rogue.

- Qu'est ce t'as à me regarder comme ça? hein? tu veux vraiment que je te refasse le portrait? James ne se contrôlait plus et déversait toute sa colère sur le serpentard.

Au moment ou il allait lancer son sort, Rémus arriva en courant un parchemin à la mains.

- James, arrêtes!!!! hurla-t-il.

Il arracha Rogue des mains de James.

- Dégage!! lui ordonna-t-il.

- James! qu'est ce qui t'arrive? lui demanda-t-il en le prenant par les épaules.

James ne répondit pas et se dégagea de l'emprise du lycantrope. Il se retourna et parti vers la salle commune, laissant Rémus seul.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - du côté des filles - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily monta l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles de sixième année. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se retrouva face à son amie, Anna.

- wahou!! lils! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? lui demanda-t-elle voyant son amie sourire d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Le sourire de celle ci augmenta encore

- C'est Tom...

- Il te l'a demandé...? demanda Anna.

Sur le coup son sourire disparut mais pour ne pas gâcher la joie de son amie elle se força à paraître heureuse.

Lily acquiesça.

Elle se força à sourire à son amie.

- Lily je suis très contente pour toi, dit elle.

- Anna je suis heureuse, Tom est gentil, attentionné, et prévenant avec moi. Et même si je trouvait avant qu'il avait quelque chose de bizarre dans le regard, il ne devait s'agir que de mon imagination. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup.

- Oui, tu as raison Lily. Tu as beaucoup de chance.

Quelque chose attira l'attention d'Anna, le collier de Tom que portait lily n'était plus entièrement noir, il avait changé...

- Bon, Lils je suis désolée de devoir te laisser mais je doit retrouver Sirius, s'excusa anna.

Elle quitta alors la chambre laissant Lilyrepenserseule à ce qui s'était passé. Une fois dehors elle décrocha le sourire forcé qu'elle avait affiché devant Lily et repris son air soucieux. Il y avait quelque chose de bizzare dans l'attitude de son amie mais peut être n'était-ce que son imagination.

perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas arriver Rémus en face d'elle et le bouscula.

- Oh! excuse moi Rémus je ne t'ai pas vu arriver.

- Ce n'est rien, Anna. Tu n'aurais pas vu James, il n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son assiette tout à l'heure. il avait une attitude vraiment étrange... Soudain Rémus s'arrêta de parler, il fixa Anna. Tu as l'air soucieuse Anna, dit moi, qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Oh, rien C'est juste Lily qui m'inquiète. Elle est très heureuse, elle a accepté de sortir avec Tom mais je ne trouve pas que c'est une bonne chose il y a quelque chose chez lui de pas normal.

- Je comprend ce que tu veux dire, Anna. Je l'ai, si on peut dire, senti... j'ai une sorte de 6° sens pour ça, tu peux me croire...

Anna senti qu'il lui cachait quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle préféra se concentrer sur le problème de Lily plutôt que sur les secrets de Rémus, après tout il avait bien le droit d'en avoir, tout le monde a ses secrets.

- Que pense tu du collier qu'il lui a offert, tu l'as vu?

- Oui, il me semble avoir des propriétés magiques mais je ne sais pas les quelques. Si tu veux je peux regarder, je doit avoir un livre sur les pierres magiques.

- Je veux bien, merci beaucoup Rémus. Lui dit elle avec un immense sourire.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à repartir il posa une mains sur son épaule.

- Anna, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de super, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Il rougit. Enfin pas dans le sens où l'entendrait Sirius, même si tu es très belle. j'espère que nous pourrons être amis.

Anna lui adressa un grand sourire, Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle commune et sortit.

Quelques semaines passèrent et La sortie à pré-au-lard pour la préparation du bal d'halloween était dans quelques jours. L'effervescence grandissait à mesure que cette date approchait.

Seul les élèves à partir de la troisième année pouvaient y aller, cette sortie se passait le dimanche et le mardi qui suivait c'était de bal d'halloween. Les 4°, 5°, 6 °, et 7° années avaient hâte de pouvoir aller acheter leur costume pour ce bal déguisé. Les discutions des filles ne portaient plus que sur la personne qui allait les inviter et sur le costume qu'elles allaient choisir. Du côté de certains garçons il y avait l'angoisse d'oser inviter la cavalière de ses rêves, ou de se retrouver avec la fille la plus moche de l'école.

Lily y allait avec Tom, Anna avec Sirius et Peter avait réussit à inviter une fille que personne ne connaissait, Sirius avait même soupçonné qu'il se l'était fabriqué par magie même si elle n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un canon. En revanche il ne savait pas avec qui Rémus y allait. A chaque fois qu'il leur demandaient il obtenait inlassablement la même réponse, tu verras bien. James lui y allait avec une fille qui le harcelait depuis quasiment le début de l'année, Amélia Delineon une grande blonde avec des atouts certains mais c'était une vraie sensu, une coquille vide avaient dit Lily et Anna . Il avait accepter d'y aller avec elle par dépit, en fait il ne savait plus bien pourquoi il avait accepté.

- Hé James, comment tu vas te déguiser?

- je ne sais pas Sirius, Amélia m'a sauté dessus l'autre jour en hurlant comme une folle et m'a dit "Jamessi, tu ne t'occupe de rien pour ton costume, je veux qu'on soit assorti, alors laisse moi faire."

Les autre maraudeurs s'écroulèrent de rire, James avait pris, pour dire ça, une voix haut perchée en imitant Amélia.

- Sérieusement les gars, j'ai peur qu'elle ne ramène un costume d'Adam, vous savez, la feuille de vigne (les rires reprirent de plus belle) hé, elle en serait capable.

- Et vous alors, reprit il, ce sera quoi votre costume?

- J'en sais rien répondit Sirius, je choisirais demain à pré-au-lard. Et toi Rémus? comme d'habitude, "vous verrez bien"? c'est ça?

Rémus lui répondit par un sourire.

- Peter ce sera quoi pour toi?

- Héléna a choisit pour moi, c'est un costume en cuir, de moutard... ou... motard je sais plus comment elle a dit... à moins que... que ce soit le costume d'éclair au chocolat, je ne sais plus lequel elle avait choisit de louer pour moi. héléna est d'origine moldue c'est des costume de trucs moldus qu'elle a choisit, je crois que l'éclair au chocolat c'est un gâteau ou... peut être que c'est le moutard le gâteau, je ne sais plus.

Rémus avait attrapé un fou rire en entendant Peter ,lui, avait l'habitude des affaires moldues, il était d'origine sorcier mais avait beaucoup de connaissances en ce qui concernait les moldus.

le lendemain matins ils se réveillèrent tôt car ceux qui voulaient aller à pré-au-lard partaient de bonne heure.

- DEBOUT LES GARS!! hurla Sirius à travers la chambre.

- hmmmmmmmmmm, ne crie pas comme ça Rius on est réveillé tu le vois bien, grogna James de dessous sa couverture.

après s'être rapidement préparer, il prirent leur petit déjeuner et se rendirent dans le hall d'entrée de poudlard.

Sirius aperçut Lily et Anna. Il se dirigea vers elles et embrassa Anna.

- Bonjour mon ange, vous allez faire vos course à deux?

- Oui mon coeur, tu veux qu'on prenne le même genre de costume pour la soirée?

- Si tu veux, alors je te laisse t'occuper du mien, je te fais confiance, lui dit il, en l'embrassant, On se retrouve tous au trois balais à midi?

- D'accord, lui répondit elle, après avoir consulté Lily du regard et avoir obtenu son accord.

- Alors, bonne journée mon ange, ajouta-t-il un sourire charmeur aux lèvres avant de rejoindre ses amis.

- A toi aussi.

- Lily, Tom viens avec nous? lui demanda anna.

- Non il m'a dit qu'il avait commandé le sien et qu'il préférer rester ici aujourd'hui pour faire je ne sais quoi.

Anna sourit intérieurement elle préférait faire ses courses avec Lily uniquement.

Le concierge Mr Rusard leur ouvrit la porte et les emmena vers les fiacre qui les mèneraient à pré-au-lard.

quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous arrivés dans la petite ville, et les élèves se dispersèrent dans les rues.

Lily et Anna se dirigèrent vers la rue où se trouvaient les magasins de vêtements. Elles trouvèrent rapidement le magasin qu'elles cherchaient, il s'agissait d'un magasin qui semblait petit à premier abord mais qui était en réalité composé d'une énorme arrière salle où se trouvait tous les costumes. C'était la mère d'Anna qui leur en avait parlé.

Elles entrèrent et une vendeuse apparut, elle était relativement jeune et semblait très gentille.

- Bonjours mes demoiselles, que puis-je pour vous? je m'appelle Lola.

- moi c'est Anna et voici Lily. Nous cherchons des costumes pour la bal d'halloween.

- pas de problème par qui dois-je commencer? allons, on vas commencer par toi Anna.

- tu as vraiment des cheveux superbes, aussi longs. bien je crois que j'ai quelques idées.

Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique et revint avec des boites plein les bras. Elle commença à en ouvrir une.

- Oh heu je chercherait aussi le costume assortit pour mon cavalier.

- Ah, je vois, alors pour toi il me reste deux solutions. avec tes magnifiques cheveux. et tes beaux yeux, je peux te proposer un costume de geisha ou celui d'une princesse des milles et une nuits. personnellement je crois que je te verrais plus en princesse des milles et une nuits. Essaye le.

Elle tendit à Anna la boite contenant le costume et lui montra les cabines d'essayage.

Quelques minutes plus tard Anna en sortit. Lily n'en croyait pas ses yeux son amie était tout simplement sublime. Le haut était rose pale avec des reflets irisés. il était assez court et laissait apparaître le nombril. Le pantalon était resserré dans le bas laissant le tissus bouffant au dessus des babouches. Au niveau de la taille la ceinture du pantalon partait en V et était un peu plus foncé que le reste du tissu. Dans les cheveux noués en une longue queue, Anna portait un magnifique diadème de la couleur de son habit.

- Anna c'est magnifique!! s'exclama Lily enthousiaste. Tu doit prendre celui-là en plus j'ai vu le costume de Sirius il est splendide aussi.

- Anna ce costume semble avoir été créé pour toi, lui assura lola, souriante.

- maintenant Lily à ton tour, annonça Anna.

Lola regarda Lily attentivement.

- Tu as des yeux extrêmement beaux, couleur émeraude, je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil, et pourtant j'en voit défiler des gens ici.

Lily rougit, elle n'avait pas l'habitude des compliments.

- Alors laisse moi réfléchir, je verrait bien quelque chose de contrasté avec la couleur de tes cheveux. Hummm. je crois que j'ai une idée. Attendez moi, je reviens.

Lola partie non pas dans l'arrière boutique mais vers l'autre côté de la pièce, elle s'arrêta devant une petite étagère où étaient empilées quelques boites poussiéreuses. elle se baissa et pris une boite. Elle la ramena vers les deux filles.

- Ces costumes ont étés fait il y a longtemps. Ils sont neufs, ils n'ont jamais été portés. L'ancienne propriétaire du magasin estimait qu'ils étaient trop beaux pour être portés par quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Je pense que celui-ci t'ira à merveille. Il s'agit d'un costume de... oh, heu... non, vous le découvrirez par vous même. Passe le Lily, tu me dira ce que tu en pense.

Lily entra dans la cabine d'essayage. Elle passa le costume qui lui allait comme un gant. le tissus était souple et glissait entre les doigts...

- Lily ne sort pas de la cabine dit moi seulement si il te plaît et si il est à la bonne taille je voudrais que ce soit la surprise pour toi, Anna, dit elle souriant à Anna d'un air énigmatique.

Lily remis ses vêtements et sortit de la cabine après avoir remis le costume dans sa boite.

- Lola, il est merveilleux! je l'adore.

- C'est super, je suis très contente qu'il te plaise. Maintenant il vous faut quelques accessoires. Pour toi Anna je te donne ces bracelets et ces boucles d'oreilles. Pour toi Lily, comme c'est la surprise, je te donne juste ce paquet, tu trouveras dedans ce dont tu as besoin pour finir ton costume.

- Tu me diras comment tu auras trouvé le costume Anna. Au revoir les filles! lança-t-elle au moment où celles-ci sortaient du magasin.

- Au revoir Lola, merci! répondirent elles en coeur.

-Qu'est ce que tu penses des costumes? Pour moi, je trouve que là, on a eu la chance! Ils sont super! s'exclama Lily.

- Enfin, pour le tien je ne peux pas dire, comme je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Tu verras, il est bien.

- Il est l'heure, on devrait aller aux trois balais, les maraudeurs doivent nous attendre.

- Mouais, enfin, dit plutôt que Sirius doit t'attendre avec ses copains.

- Tu aurais du me le dire si le fait d'aller aux trois balais avec eux te gênait. On serait allé autre part ensemble, lui répondit Anna, sentant le manque d'enthousiasme de Lily.

- Mais non, c'est très bien comme ça. répondit celle-ci.

Arrivées aux trois balais elles entrèrent, Anna fit le tour de la salle des yeux mais ne vit personne.

- Ils semblent qu'ils ne soient pas encore arrivés. Allez, on va se mettre là pour les attendre.

- Hmm, si tu veux Anna.

Lily n'avait pas très envie de manger avec les maraudeurs. Mais elle n'avait rien dit car Anna était très enthousiaste. Elles posèrent donc leurs sacs et s'asseyèrent toutes les deux à la table.

- Tu veux que je te commande quelque chose en les attendant? proposa Anna.

- Non merci, Anna, c'est gentil.

Anna se leva pour aller se chercher quelque chose à boire, laissant Lily seule.

A ce moment là les maraudeurs entrèrent.

voilà, Anna, il suffit que tu t'en ailles pour qu'ils arrivent... Avec Potter bien évidemment. Non mais vraiement!à passer sa main comme ça constamment dans ses cheveux on dirait qu'il se prend pour le roi du monde. Bon Allez Lily, respire un coup et sourit ils arrivent.

James aperçut Lily dès qu'il fut entré et lui adressa un grand signe de la main auquel Lily ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers Sirius pour lui indiquer la table et tous les quatre avec Peter et Rémus se dirigèrent vers la belle rousse.

Lily se força à sourire.

- Salut. leur dit-elle s'obligeant à paraître joyeuse.

- salut Lily, lui répondirent les quatre maraudeurs.

- Où est anna? lui demanda Sirius.

- Elle est partie se chercher quelque chose à boire au bar mais il y avait du monde.

Anna reviens s'il te plait!

- Asseyez vous, elle ne va sûrement pas tarder à arriver. dit Lily se forçant à paraître joyeuse.

James sauta sur l'occasion et pris rapidement la place à côté de Lily, poussant Peter qui allait s'y mettre.

Les autres prirent place et de l'autre côté de Lily se plaça Rémus. Sirius s'asseya à côté de James et laissa une place vide pour Anna. La discussion s'engagea.

Quelques minutes plus tard Anna revint elle avait l'air furieuse.

- Salut, dit elle froidement. Il y a un imbécile qui était devant moi il n'arrivait pas à choisir ce qu'il voulait commander, il a mis trois heures avant de finalement se décider pour au moins trois douzaines de bière au beurre dont il a, en se retournant, renversé la moitié sur moi. Heureusement j'ai réussi à limiter les dégâts et cela ne se voit plus. Résultat je n'ai même pas pu avoir quoi que ce soit à boire. Elle avait dit ça d'une traite et sans s'arrêter.

- Respire mon ange, lui dit Sirius pour tenter de la calmer. Allez assieds toi.

- Merci.

Le repas se passa relativement calmement, malgré les tentatives d'approches constantes de James, qui essayait d'attirer l'attention de Lily. Celle-ci du faire un grand effort pour ne pas se lever et s'en aller. Pendant le repas il essaya d'engager la conversation mais lily n'y prêtait pas attention et préféra discuter avec Rémus. A un moment James posa sa main sur celle de lily, celle-ci la retira instantanément et lui jeta un regard meurtrier auquel il répondit par un grand sourire innocent.

Le repas arriva à sa fin.

- Bon, dit Anna, il va falloir qu'on y aille, on a encore quelques petites choses à acheter et on n'a plus beaucoup de temps, alors on doit y aller. à plus les gars! merci! elle embrassa Sirius avant de se faire à moitier trainer par Lily vers la sortie.

- Ouais, salut les gars, ajouta juste Lily en sortant.

Une fois dehors Lily s'arrêta.

- J'ai bien crut qu'on ne sortirait jamais de là... Je ne le supporte plus! lâcha-t-elle.

- James?

- Il n'a pas arrêté, pendant tout le repas, de tenter toutes les approches possible et imaginables!

- Allez, c'est pas grave, il va bien finir par te lâcher, la rassura Anna, même si elle n'y croyait pas de trop.

La journée se termina et elles rentrèrent à poudlard, avec leurs achats.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre! Vous avez aimé? Dites le moi! La suite au prochain chapitre!!

gros bizoux à tout le monde!!

opalina.


	7. un bal sous le signe de la liberté

salut à tous! je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir mis de nouveau chapitre plus vite mais il y a eu les partielles et entre mes révisions et mes révisions j'ai pas eu de temps à moi. enfin voilà un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Ne m'en veuillez pas si je met pas de réponses aux reviews, parce que sinon vous auriez du attendre plus longtemps...

disclamer: mode répétition on les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas hors mis ceux que j'ai invent" et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic... mode répétion off

voilà, bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 7: un bal sous le signe de la liberté.

La jeune fille était lovée dans un des grands fauteuils de sa salle commune, elle lisait paisiblement un roman. Une ombre s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur le dossier du fauteuil. Tirée de son livre la jeune fille releva la tête. elle souria.

_-_ Salut Tom.

_-_ Salut ma lily. ça va? tu semblais complètement absorbée.

_-_ Oui ça va.

_- _ je voulais savoir, pour ce soir on se retrouve ici, avant le bal?

_-_ Oui pas de problème.

_-_ Au fait tu crois que c'est quoi la surprise de dumbledore pour ce soir, il doit avoir de bonnes raisons pour que normalement personne ne doive montrer son costume et que tout le monde doive porter une cape.

_-_ Oui, j'ai peut-être une idée mais tu verras.

_-_ alors je te retrouve ce soir à 7h30 ici. A tout à l'heure lily jolie. lui dit il avant de l'embrasser et de repartir.

Lily resta quelques instants sans bouger à réfléchir. Elle aimait Tom, quelque chose en elle la poussait même vers lui mais une autre partie d'elle lui demandait de faire attention.

Elle sentit soudain une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna et se retrouva face à rémus. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants. Lily avait, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, sentit tout de suite qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard de diffèrent par rapport aux autres. Il avait toujours été gentil et inspirait la confiance. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

_-_ Salut Rémus, lui dit elle.

_-_ Salut Lily, ca va? tu vas au bal avec tom ce soir?

_-_ Oui. après tout, on est ensemble.

Rémus souria. Il ne souriait pas souvent mais quand il le faisait ses yeux d'ambre s'illuminaient.

_-_ L'autre jour aux trois balais, toi et Anna vous êtes parties vite.

Lily baissa les yeux.

_-_ oui désolée, mais ... elle soupira.

_-_ James n'est pas toujours comme ça, lui dit il calmement.

elle leva les yeux.

_-_ Il est si arrogant, comme si tout lui était permis de faire.

_-_ Oui tu as raison, il peut être insupportable parfois mais ce n'est pas en permanence.

_-_ Bon je vais devoir y aller Rémus, je doit me préparer, il est déjà 17h30 et j'ai rendez-vous avec tom ici dans deux heures.

_-_ Wahou, vous les filles vous en mettez du temps pour vous préparer. Fit Rémus surprit.

_-_ Et tout ça c'est pour notre cavalier. Au fait qui est ta cavalière?

_-_ Hmm, je te le dit mais si Sirius essaye de te soutirer l'information, tu me promets de ne rien dire. je ne leur ai pas dit.

_-_ D'accord pas de problèmes. tu peux me faire confiance.

_- _C'est Eline Guénault, elle est à serpentard, mais elle est très gentille. C'est elle qui m'a demandé pour aller au bal d'halloween avec moi. Elle est différente des autre serpentards.

_-_ je vois qui c'est. Elle est très jolie et c'est vrai qu'elle ne ressemble pas aux autres serpentards. d'ailleur il me semble que ses amies sont à poufsouffle.

_-_ Je me demande quelle va être la réaction de mes amis. Ils seront sûrement très surpris. j'ai hâte de voir leur tête. ajouta-t-il en riant.

_-_ Oui ce sera drôle. Je doit aller me préparer. A tout à l'heure Rémus.

_-_ A tout à l'heure. lui répondit Rémus souriant.

Lily se leva de son fauteuil et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla et enfila son peignoir de bain puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. là elle se fit couler un grand bain chaud. La baignoire était plus grande que celle des dortoirs des autres années. Lily fit couler un bain moussant qui avait le parfum que la personne demandait.

_-_ Lys blanc, annonça-t-elle.

Un liquide argenté coula du robinet répandant une agréable odeur dans la salle de bain. Elle se débarrassa de son peignoir et entra dans la baignoire. elle frissonna au contact de l'eau chaude puis se détendit. elle se lava les cheveux et se prélassa un moment. Puis elle se décida à sortir de l'eau. elle se sécha et se regarda dans la glace. comment vais-je me coiffer? qu'est ce qui irait le mieux avec mon costume? se demanda-t-elle. Elle sortie sa baguette et releva ses cheveux dans un chignon compliqué laissant s'échapper quelques mèches légèrement bouclées dont deux encadraient son joli visage.

Satisfaite du résultat, elle sortie de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers son lit elle s'agenouilla et sortie le paquet contenant sa tenue, celui avec les accessoires et un troisième dont elle ignorait le contenu. elle déballa le premier et passa la longue robe. à ce moment la Anna entra dans la pièce, et resta bouche-bée.

_- _Mon dieu, Lily tu es... tu es... es magnifique. parvint elle à articuler.

En effet la robe du costume de lily était à tomber à la renverse. Il s'agissait d'un costume de reine des glaces. La robe argenté était assez moulante réveillant les belles formes du corps de Lily. Le haut était à fines bretelles et assez décolleté, le bas de la robe s'évasait un peu et était fendu jusqu'à mi cuisse. Elle descendait jusqu'au sol et scintillait. Lily était divine dedans.

Elle rougit sous le compliment de son amie.

_-_ Merci Anna.

_-_ De rien Lily je ne sais pas qui pourrait te résister. Ouvre le deuxième paquet, j'ai hâte de découvrir ce qui pourrait encore embellir cette merveille.

Lily ouvrit alors le deuxième paquet, il contenait une paire de longs gants qui ne prenait pas la main mais qui passait entre le pouce et l'index ils étaient de la même couleur que la robe. il y avait aussi un somptueux diadème et un collier "tour de cou" en satin argenté auquel était accroché deux pendentifs composés de diamants et au centre un autre plus long avec une pierre aux reflets bleutés. Pour finir elle trouva une paire de chaussures à talon assorties à merveille avec la tenue.

Lily enfila les gants, mis les chaussures et le diadème. Elle retira le collier que lui avait offert tom qui refusa un moment de se retirer. Comme si le collier lui même refusait de quitter le cou de Lily. Il finit enfin par se retirer et Lily put mettre le collier qui allait avec sa tenue.

Anna n'arrêtait pas de complimenter la tenue de Lily ce qui faisait rougir celle-ci à chaque fois.

Anna était prête et elle était merveilleuse dans son costume de princesse des mille et une nuits. Elle s'était maquillée dans les tons pastels rehaussés d'un bleu turquoise ce qui allait très bien avec ses yeux. Ses magnifiques cheveux étaient ornés d'un diadème avec une pierre précieuse à laquelle était assortie son costume et son maquillage. Elle ordonna alors à Lily:

_-_ Assied toi, c'est moi qui te maquille.

c'était sans appel.

Lily s'asseya donc sans tenter de contredire son amie. celle-ci se mit au travail. Elle sortie sa trousse à maquillage et commença. Elle fit à Lily un maquillage léger dans les tons argentés ce qui allait très bien avec ses yeux et sa tenue. Sur ses lèvres elle appliqua juste un gloss transparent ce qui rendait Lily tout à fait irrésistible, presque envoûtante. Pour finir elle lui mis une note de parfum léger et fleurit. lily se regarda dans la glace.

_-_ Anna c'est tout simplement superbe ce que tu m'as fait.

Anna sourit

_-_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Mais je pense qu'on devrait y aller. Il va être l'heure. Dit elle enfilant une grande cape dorée et en tendant une autre blanche à Lily.

_-_ Attend, il reste encore un paquet pour mon costume, dit Lily en ouvrant celui-ci. elle déplia l'étoffe contenue dans le paquet. Celle-ci était un peu plus lourde que le tissus de la robe et un peu plus foncé. Il s'agissait d'une longue cape bordée de fourrure avec un grand capuchon et fermée par un fermoir magnifique en argent prenant la forme d'un flocon de neige.

Anna ne savait plus quoi dire devant la beauté du costume de Lily. Celle-ci retira sa cape blanche et revêtit l'argentée. Elle rabattu le capuchon ce qui donnait à l'ensemble du costume un air mystérieux.

Anna et Lily sortirent donc de la chambre et descendirent vers la salle commune. Il n'y avait personne hors mis James dans un costume d'elfe allongé dans un canapé. Il ne semblait pas content de sa tenue même si celle-ci lui allait très bien. Lily et Anna ne le virent pas et s'assoyèrent dans un fauteuil à l'opposée de celui-ci. Comme il les avaient entendues arrivées il se redressa discrètement pour voir de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Anna lui tournait le dos. Lorsqu'il vit Lily il n'en crut pas ses yeux, il savait qu'elle était belle mais jamais il ne s'était douté qu'elle pouvait être parfaite à ce point. Ses magnifiques cheveux roux faisaient comme un feu de joie dans cet océan de glace et ses yeux vert émeraude étaient comme un premier bourgeon sous la neige à la fin de l'hiver. Sous son capuchon il ne l'avait presque pas reconnue. Lily retira un instant sa cape et il entrevit la somptueuse robe de la magnifique jeune fille. Il ne pouvait plus la quitter des yeux.

Il fut soudain tiré de sa rêverie par des pas descendant l'escalier. Il se rallongea alors dans le canapé sachant très bien que si c'était Tom, il ne pourrait supporter qu'il pose ses mains sur Lily. Celle-ci remis rapidement sa cape et son capuchon. Tom arriva dans la salle commune suivit des maraudeurs. Il se dirigea vers les deux filles et embrassa Lily.

_-_ Tu viens ma lily, on y va.

_-_ Je viens Tom, à tout à l'heure Anna.

_-_ A tout à l'heure Lils. répondit celle-ci se dirigeant vers Sirius.

Lily passa la porte Avec Tom se rendant à la grande salle.

Anna s'approcha doucement de Sirius qui ne l'avait pas vu, elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'attirant vers elle l'embrassa. Sirius mis un instant à comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis se rendant compte de qui il s'agissait, il l'attrapa d'un air sournois et la pris par la taille et la mis sur son épaule.

_-_ SIRIIIUUUUUS! Lâche moi, cria Anna se débattant. mais Sirius étant beaucoup plus grand et plus fort qu'elle ne bougea pas et lui donna une tape sur les fesses.

_-_ Soit sage ma shéhérazade. Dit il en riant.

Anna avait beau se débattre elle ne parvenait pas à descendre. Elle leva la tête de contre le dos de Sirius et entrevit Rémus qui réprimait un sourire.

_-_ Rémus aide moi, implora-t-elle.

Apres avoir fait mine d'hésiter il commença à négocier en faveur d'Anna auprès de Sirius. Celui-ci accepta finalement de relâcher Anna qui une fois parterre se jeta sur lui, ils roulèrent tous deux sur le sol en riant.

_-_ Tu va voir, Rius je ne me laisse pas faire. dit Anna d'un air féroce assise sur le torse de sirius à sa merci

_-_ Mais enfin ma demoiselle est-ce une tenue pour une jeune fille? demanda Sirius faussement outré par l'attitude d'anna.

Il se leva quasiment sans efforts prenant Anna dans ses bras.

_-_ Tu es incorrigible Rius, jamais tu...

Sirius la fit se taire en l'embrassant.

_-_ Si on y allait maintenant? lui dit il.

_-_ Au fait Rius il te plaît mon costume?

_-_ Tu es divine mon coeur.

Sirius avait mis le costume qu'Anna lui avait trouvé, assorti à sa tenue à elle. Il portait donc le costume dans les tons blanc et turquoise d'un sultan sans le turban qu'il avait catégoriquement refusé de porter.

Rémus lui, portait un costume de chevalier qui était caché comme les autres sous une longue cape. Peter était parti retrouver sa cavalière qui avait choisit pour lui un costume de motard.

_-_ Rémus, tu nous dit qui est ta cavalière?

_-_ Vous verrez. répondit celui-ci qui ne leur avait toujours pas dit.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle. Dumbledore les attendaient tous la porte de la grande salle était close.

_-_ Bonsoir chers élèves, je vois que vous avez tous mis une cape pour garder votre costume secret conformément à mon souhait vous comprendrais pourquoi dans quelques instants. Je vous souhaite avant tout une bonne soirée sous le signe de la liberté.

Des murmures s'élevèrent, tous les élèves se demandaient ce que voulait dire par là leur directeur.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et les élèves purent entrer. Au moment ou il traversa la porte avec Amélia qui ne le lâchait plus James eu l'impression que le temps s'était figé autour de lui. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne dont le visage lui était familier. Amélia qui était censé être à côté de lui n'y était plus. A la place de la blonde Amélia, il y avait une jeune fille brune. Il retira sa cape comme tous les autres. Soudain le professeur Dumbledore repris la parole.

_-_ Comme vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, ce soir vous êtes tous masqué. Il se peu que vous ne retrouviez pas votre cavalière messieurs, de même pour vous mesdemoiselles. Lorsque vous avez traversé cette porte chacun de vous a subit un sort de transformation qui a changé votre visage. Ainsi vous êtes tous libre d'être quelqu'un d'autre ce soir jusqu'à minuit où vous retrouverez votre visage. Bonne soirée à tous.

La grande salle était magnifiquement décorée de rouge et noir. Les élèves se dispersèrent alors à travers la salle à la recherche d'un cavalier ou d'une cavalière.

Anna qui avait désormais les cheveux noirs et le teint un peu plus foncé mais qui était encore très jolie, retrouva sirius qui lui était devenu blond grâce à son costume qu'elle avait elle même choisit. Il gardait quand même les mêmes attitudes qui plaisaient à Anna.

James pensait que l'idée de Dumbledore était très bonne, enfin il était débarrassé d'Amélia. Il était lui même méconnaissable ses cheveux étaient châtains et ses yeux étaient devenus bleus. Les traits de son visage était toujours assez doux mais personne ne pouvait le reconnaître. dans son costume d'elfe il se sentait libre. Il aperçut dans la foule une chevelure rousse flamboyante. Il s'approcha mais il s'agissait d'une fille avec un costume de geisha et non de reine des glaces. Qu'est ce que je suis bête, le sort de dumbledore a aussi changé la couleur de cheveux, alors elle ne doit plus être rousse. pensa-t-il.

Il erra quelques instants avant de l'apercevoir, au bar entrain de discuter avec un grand blond. Il ne s'agissait pas de Tom qui était déguisé endémon, car celui avec elle discutait était un grec.

Elle était brune à présent et ses yeux étaient bleu azur mais elle gardait ces traits fins et délicats qui faisaient qu'elle restait divine dans sa superbe robe. Maintenant qu'elle avait retiré sa cape de nombreuses personnes avaient leurs regard tournés vers la mystérieuse reine des glaces.

James s'approcha et s'accouda au bar. Il demanda une bière au beurre et regarda Lily elle était aussi merveilleuse sous ses nouveaux traits. Sa robe épousait les magnifiques courbes de son corps, celles que son uniforme masquait tout au long de l'année. Le grec finit par s'en aller, invité à danser par une indienne. James engagea alors la conversation avec Lily.

_-_ Bonsoir ma reine, lui dit il courtoisement en lui faisant le baisemain et en s'inclinant comme devant un souverain.

_-_ Bonsoir, monsieur...

_-_ Eliass.

_-_ Bonsoir Eliass, lui répondit Lily.

_-_ Ma reine quel est votre prénom?

Lily hésita un moment à donner comme l'étranger un nom d'empreint.

_-_ Ariane, répondit elle. Il s'agissait du nom de sa meilleur amie lorsqu'elle était petite.

_-_ hé bien reine Ariane, votre robe est divine, et la jeune fille qui la porte l'est encore plus.

Lily sourit, elle se sentait totalement libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait pour la première fois. elle pouvait sans craintes répondre aux avances de ce séduisant elfe, juste pour une soirée. elle se sentait un peu coupable pour Tom mais elle voulait en profiter sachant qu'il ferait la même chose.

_-_ Voulez vous danser? lui demanda Eliass.

_-_ Avec joie, lui répondit elle souriant en prenant la main qu'Eliass lui tendait.

James frissonna au contacte de la peau douce de Lily et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Il dansèrent un long moment ensemble sur des morceaux rythmés. après un morceau que James aimait particulièrement bien, les premières notes d'un slow débutèrent. Il plaça délicatement une main dans le dos de Lily et une autre autour de ses hanches. Lily hésita puis glissa ses mains autour du coup de James et ils commencèrent à danser. La musique était douce et envoûtante presque autant que les yeux de Lily dans lesquels James se perdait. Il n'avaient plus leur couleur émeraude mais il étaient toujours aussi profond.

Lily se demandait qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière le nom d'Eliass, mais elle était sure que cette personne lui plaisait.

James sentait sous ses mains le corps parfait de Lily.

_-_ Ariane vous êtes vraiment merveilleuse, je vous aime beaucoup ma reine, avança-t-il appréhendant la réponse de la belle jeune fille.

_-_ Je vous aime beaucoup aussi, monsieur Eliass, répondit lily sans réfléchir à ce qui se passait.

James remonta sa main dans le dos de Lily, celle-ci se crispa un peu, Mais James lui souria et elle se décontracta. Il approcha doucement son visage de celui de la belle reine, et ne rencontrant aucune résistance de la part de Lily, il l'embrassa. Au moment où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent il se sentit comme flottant dans les airs. Ses lèvres étaient douces et fruitées, et leur baiser lui sembla trop court. lorsqu'il se séparèrent, il la serra contre lui et respira son parfum, le lys blanc.

Lily serrée contre son cavalier, n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Ce garçon qui la serrait contre lui, qui était-il? Elle passa sa main dans son dos sentant ses muscles forts. il était doux, drôle, et gentil.

Les dernières notes de musique retentirent et un morceau beaucoup plus entraînant repris. Ils se séparèrent, James glissa sa main dans celle de Lily et l'entraîna vers le parc.

Je passe une merveilleuse soirée, lui dit il.

_-_ Moi aussi, Eliass.

Ils s'asseyèrent sur un banc du parc et discutèrent un moment de choses et d'autres, des professeurs de poudlard, des cours,... Lorsque Lily riait à ce que disait James il se sentait transporté par ce rire clair. Il se sentait bien et aurait voulut que la soirée ne se termine pas. Lily frissonna, il commençait à faire froid. James défit alors la veste qu'il avait au dessus de la tunique de son costume et la passa sur les épaules de lily.

_-_ L... Ariane, ne prend pas froid. il mis son bras autour de ses épaules et lily posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'elfe.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment. James regarda la tête rousse qui était posée sur son épaule. Rousse? il est déjà minuit? Lily avait retrouvé sa couleur de cheveux habituelle et son si joli visage. James aussi avait retrouvé son apparence habituelle. Lily releva la tête s'attendant à rencontrer des yeux bleus, mais ceux qu'elle rencontra étaient noisette. Elle dévisagea un instant le visage de la personne avec laquelle elle avait passé la soirée. Son visage devint livide. Son sourire quitta son visage qui la seconde d'avant était radieux.

_-_ J... James?

_-_ Et oui lily c'est moi, dit-il en souriant d'un air un peu coupable.

_-_ T... tu... tu savais que c'était moi. Elle s'était levée et avait dit ça d'une voix tremblante, plus qu'une question, c'était presque une affirmation.

James baissa la tête d'un air coupable, puis il la releva et lui souria.

_-_ J'ai passé une soirée merveilleuse Lily.

_-_ Tu... tu savais? et tu en as profité. Non... je... non... Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. JE TE DETESTE! cria-t-elle en partant en courant.

James se leva d'un bond.

_-_ Lily, attend, je ne... ET MERDE! quel con! lâcha-t-il en s'effondrant sur le banc. mais qu'est ce que tu espérais? qu'elle dise "oh james c'est toi! super!" Je suis vraiment stupide pensa-t-il.

Lily, en pleurs, traversa la grande salle. elle courra droit devant elle jusqu'à sa salle commune. Il n'y avait personne. Elle s'effondra sur un canapé. Puis se rendant compte qu'elle avait encore la veste de James sur les épaules elle la retira et la jeta à travers la pièce. Elle resta un moment secouée de sanglots devant le feux qui ronflait dans la cheminée.

Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre. n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews!

gros bisous,

opalina.


	8. créatures

Bonjour à tous, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre autant pour ce chapitre, mais j'était en exams et mon PC a eu quelques problèmes... enfin maintenant je suis en vacances! je ne mettrais pas de réponse aux reviews cette fois ci sauf si vous tenez vraiment à attendre encore plus longtemps, mais promis je les mettrais dans le prochain! il me reste donc à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture en esperant que ce chapitre vous plaise!

Auteur: opalina

Disclamer: heum bon allez, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous. seule l'histoire et les personnages que j'ai créés m'appartiennent le reste appartient à J.K.R...

CHAPITRE 8: créatures.

Elle resta un moment secouée de sanglots devant le feux qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Elle finit par se calmer, et s'endormit dans le canapé de la salle commune.

Quelques temps plus tard, quelqu'un entra dans la salle commune et vit la belle endormie. Il s'approcha et s'asseilla à côté d'elle la regardant dormir encore vêtue de son costume. Il posa sa main sur le bras dela belle.

- Lily... Lily... réveille toi.

La voix douce et grave la tira de son sommeil, elle ouvrit les paupières.

- Hmm, Qu'est ce que... elle se releva les yeux encore rougis par les récentes larmes. voyant la personne assise à côté d'elle, elle souria.

- Tom, qu'est ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible, tu n'es plus à la fête?

- Je t'ai vue passer tout à l'heure, qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

- Rien, tout va bien. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler, elle préférait même tout oublier.

Il la pris doucement dans ses bras. A ce moment lily ressenti une vive douleur à l'endroit où Tom avait posé sa main. Elle réprima un cri de souffrance, et se raidit.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Lily? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

- Non ce n'est rien, Tom.

Suspicieux, il s'approcha de Lily doucement et l'embrassa. Un éclair de douleur remonta l'échine de la belle reine. Elle laissa échapper un cri.

Tom s'écarta et la regarda inquiet.

- Lily ça va?

- Non je... ce... ce n'est pas grave. Je... je crois que je vais monter c'est sûrement... oui heu...

- Tu es sure, tu ne veux pas que je reste?

elle acquiesça

- Alors bonne nuit. Lui dit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait le moins froid possible.

il s'approcha pour l'embrasser, mais lily fit un pas en arrière, quelque chose d'étrange se passait .

- Bonne nuit, souffla-t-elle baissant la tête.

Puis elle monta dans son dortoir.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Du côté des garçons- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La soirée tirait sur sa fin, il était déjà 2h du matin et quelques couples dansaient encore un peu. D'autres s'étaient isolés.

Rémus qui avait finalement renoncé à retrouver sa cavalière et avait passé une relativement bonne soirée avec une élève de poufsouffle de 7° année. Au moment où celle-ci était partie, il avait entrepris de chercher ses amis. Sirius était très occupé avec Anna. Peter lui était allé se coucher tôt, sa cavalière l'ayant délaissé pour un séduisant serdaigle, il avait passé la soirée à côté du bar dans son costume de motard trop grand pour lui, à se goinfrer de tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Rémus cherchait encore James qui avait mystérieusement disparut.

Il sorti un moment et retrouva son ami dans son costume d'elfe une bouteille d'alcool à la main.

- QU'EST ce que tu... fout là toi! T... travaille... Travaille au lieu de me regarder!

- Il vacilla - Oups... je suis... suIS.

Il aperçut soudainement Rémus qui le regardait avec pitié.

- TIENS! Mouny! viens là mon pote et regarde ces gens qui tra... tar... tarvaille pour nous. REGARDE. Il pointa du doigt un arbre au milieu du parc.

- Tu est complètement bourré mon vieux. Lui dit rémus doucement.

- Non, NON je ne suis pas bourré. c'est pas vrai. Regarde ils travaillent bien, tous...

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure pour que tu te retrouves dans cet état?

A cette question James se figea.

- Ca te réussi pas de te bourrer comme ça. Bon allez on rentre.

James porta à nouveau la bouteille qu'il avait à la main à ses lèvre. Rémus la lui pris.

- Non, tu as assez bu comme ça, allez viens.

James protesta.

Rémus pris son ami par le bras et l'emmena de force. James se débattit et tenta de reprendre sa bouteille mais Rémus profitant de sa plus grande force ne le lâcha pas. Ils traversèrent la grande salle à présent quasiment vide et montèrent jusqu'à leur chambre. Peter était déjà endormi depuis longtemps et Sirius n'était pas là. Lorsque rémus lâcha James celui-ci s'effondra par terre et s'endormi instantanément.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - du côté des filles- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily se leva aux aurores et malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup dormi elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée. Elle s'habilla rapidement et enfila une longue cape pour couper le froid qui commençait à être mordant en cette saison, l'hiver commençait à approcher. Ils n'avaient pas cours aujourd'hui pour pouvoir se reposer après la soirée de la veille. Elle traversa la salle commune puis les couloirs, toute l'école était encore endormie. elle sorti dans le parc repensant à ce qui s'était passé la veille. l'herbe un peu humide semblait comme argentée dans les premiers rayons du soleil. un vent glacial soufflait et elle resserra sa cape autour d'elle.

Elle marcha longuement dans le parc perdue dans ses pensées. puis elle arriva à l'orée de la foret interdite et longea les arbres. arrivant presque à la limite du domaine de l'école, elle aperçut un enclos. Lily s'approcha il y avait dedans des animaux qu'elle identifia rapidement il s'agissait d'oaristys, elle en avait vu en cour avec le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques Mrs Horsley.

L'oaristys ressemblait à un cheval et semblait fait d'eau mais on aurait put le croire fait d'argent liquide, il était plutôt grand et dépassait lily en taille. on pouvait quasiment voir à travers. En cours, ils n'avaient vu que la théorie sur cet animal. Peut être que le professeur Horsley les avaient ramenés pour faire un peu de pratique.

Lily se senti attiré par cet animal. Comme si un lien la liait à lui. elle s'approcha et grimpa sur la barrière puis entra dans l'enclos. Un oaristys en particulier semblait être attentif à l'intruse qui venait troubler leur tranquillité. C'était le plus grand et semblait être le chef de la horde. La jeune fille s'approcha et posa doucement sa main sur son corps qui semblait liquide. l'animal tressailli. Lily avait l'impression de comprendre ce que l'animal ressentait, comme si elle pouvait savoir ce qu'il voulait, ou ce qui le dérangeait. Une force puissante s'empara d'elle, elle se laissa porter par une sorte d'instinct. l'animal semblait l'inviter à monter sur son dos. Elle empoigna alors une poignée de crins transparents et sauta sur le dos de l'animal.

Elle avait l'impression d'être sur de l'eau non liquide. Elle sentait pourtant la puissance des muscles de l'animal sur lequel elle était. Celui-ci se tendit et parti au galop, Lily se pencha en avant, il franchit avec une apparente facilité la barrière de l'enclos. Lily serra les jambes pour ne pas tomber et s'accrocha aux crins. La créature semblait flotter et en même temps elle sentait la puissance de son galop ses sabots martelant le sol. La cape de Lily flottait derrière elle, elle se redressa, le vent fouettant son visage. l'oaristys semblait prendre plaisir à galoper dans le vent. Il arrivait à grande vitesse vers le lac, mais au moment ou il aurait du s'arrêter pour ne pas y entrer, il continua à galoper sans s'enfoncer dans l'eau. L'eau jaillissait autour d'eux il galopait sur l'étendue du lac. L'oaristys étant fait d'eau, il pouvait maîtriser cet élément comme bon lui semblait. Lily lâcha doucement les crins et se laissa porter par cette sensation exceptionnelle de liberté, grisée par ce galop effréné. Au milieu du lac l'oaristys ralenti puis passa à un petit trop et finalement s'arrêta. lily était un peu inquiète.

- Bah alors, lui dit lily doucement, je fait quoi moi ici? je ne peux pas descendre.

L'animal parut comprendre, mais au lieu de ramener lily sur la terre ferme il plia les genoux invitant lily à descendre.

- Nous sommes au milieux du lac je ne sais pas marcher sur l'eau comme toi. lui dit elle à nouveau.

Habituée aux surprises que pouvait lui réserver la magie, elle réfléchie, mais à nouveau elle se sentie portée par le même instinct qui l'avait poussée à chevaucher l'oaristys. Sans réfléchir plus, elle passa sa jambe par dessus le dos de l'animal et descendit, s'attendant à devoir nager pour rester à la surface du lac et ne pas se laisser emporter vers le fond par le poids de sa cape. A sa grande surprise la surface de l'eau était solide sous ses pieds.

La sensation était indescriptible. -je marche sur l'eau, je... je marche sur l'eau. Non ce n'est pas possible je dois rêver. Et si... pourtant non je ne rêve pas. Comment est ce possible? Et si ça avait un rapport avec... Non... Et pourtant...-

Un peu inquiète lily remonta sur l'oaristys, et celui-ci repris son galop effréné vers l'autre rive du lac. Arrivé la-bas il ralenti, tous ses sens en éveil, lily aussi avait ressenti cette présence anormale. Il huma l'air puis s'approcha doucement de la foret d'où venait cette étrange présence. Il ne s'agissait pas un animal normal de la foret, si on pouvait appeler normaux les animaux de la foret interdite.

- Tu le sens aussi, qu'est ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle à l'oaristys maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il la comprenait.

L'animal, pour toute réponse se contenta de se contracter d'avantage face à ce potentiel danger, prêt à fuir si c'était nécessaire. Il s'approcha cependant encore un peu plus.

Soudain, face à eux, surgit un gros chien grognant, et montrant les crocs, visiblement peu amical. Et à leur grand étonnement il apparut un deuxième animal, un grand cerf majestueux qui se posta devant le chien, l'obligeant à se calmer. Lily observa un moment le manège des deux animaux. -je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des cerfs dans la foret interdite- pensa-t-elle un peu surprise. Mais le plus surprenant était l'attitude des deux animaux. Le grand cerf la regardait maintenant fixement. ces yeux... -je suis persuadé de les avoir déjà vus- Puis il disparut rapidement avec le chien, après lui avoir lancer un clin d'oeil, elle en était sure, quoique peut-être l'avait-elle rêvé.

Elle resta encore immobile, à réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par un mouvement de l'oaristys. celui-ci fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait depuis qu'ils étaient partis de l'enclos. Il modifia la structure de son corps. Deux grandes ailes se déployères de chaque coté juste devant les jambes de lily. Elle faisaient parties du corps de l'animal, et étaient aussi transparentes.

Il fit quelques foulées de galop et s'éleva doucement d'abord puis un peu plus haut. Lily n'aimait pas le vol surtout sur balais mais là c'était différent et c'était presque agréable. Il fit quelques cercles au dessus de Poudlard. Se laissant porter par les différents courants d'altitude. De là un magnifique spectacle s'offrait à eux, on pouvait voir tout le parc de l'école. Elle se cramponna à la crinière, l'oaristys sentant qu'elle avait un peu peur se décida à redescendre et finit par se reposer sur le sol. Il fit alors disparaître ses ailes.

Il trotta jusqu'à son enclos où se trouvaient les autres oaristys. Lily descendit du dos de l'animal. Elle passa délicatement sa main sur l'encolure de l'animal.

- Merci. lui dit elle, et sans qu'elle en soit étonnée, il lui répondit par le regard, la remerciant à son tour.

Elle s'éloigna alors car il était bientôt l'heure du petit déjeuné.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - plus tard- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Dépêche-toi lils! dit anna courant dans les couloirs vers sa salle de classe.

Lily suivait son amie, quelques foulées derrière elle. Elles avaient cours de métamorphose avec Mrs Macgonagal.

- Attend moi Anna, tu vas trop vite!

- Dépêches, on est en retard!

Elles arrivèrent essoufflées à la porte de la salle, elle entrèrent discrètement.

- Excusez nous professeur. dit Anna.

- Ce n'est pas grave mais asseyez vous, le cours est commencé. répondit le professeur MacGonagal.

Elles parcoururent la salle des yeux. Lily repéra Tom mais il n'y avait plus de place à côté de lui. Il ne restait plus que deux places au dernier rang, derrière les maraudeurs.

Lily soupira, elle n'avait pas envie de s'asseoir près d'eux. Mais elle dut s'y résoudre. Elles prirent donc place rapidement Anna se mis à côté de Sirius et Lily se retrouva près de Rémus.

Le cours était loin d'être passionnant, et Lily avait du mal à rester attentive à ce qui se passait. Rémus habituellement très sérieux en cours discutait avec James. Quelque chose retint son attention. Rémus était de plus en plus livide au fil des jours, il semblait faible et malade. Sa curiosité l'emporta et elle écouta discrètement la conversation entre les deux maraudeurs.

- Ca devient dangereux, James. à chaque fois j'ai peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

- Mais non Mumus, et puis c'est pour toi qu'on a fait ça, alors autant en profiter, tu sais bien qu'on ne risque rien.

- De toute façon même si je vous demande de ne pas venir ce soir, ce sera peine perdue. Vous viendrez quand même, je suppose.

- C'est exactement ça Mumus. Alors ne dit plus rien, on vient avec toi ce soir. Tu ne doit pas subir cette épreuve tout seul.

- Mmm. répondit Rémus pas convaincu

- En attendant, repris James, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait une bonne farce à nos serpentards préférés, et à ca vieux Snivelus.

Lily qui écoutait toujours discrètement leva les yeux au ciel non mais quels gamins

La prononciation du surnom de Rogue fit abandonner à Sirius sa conversation avec Anna.

- Vous préparez une blague à Snivelus sans moi? demanda-t-il faussement offensé.

- Mais non patmol, une bonne blague ne se conçoit pas sans la présence des maraudeurs au complet.

Un grand sourire s'accrocha au visage de Sirius en pensant à la perspective.

- Au fait...

- MONSIEUR BLACK! hurla Mac Gonagal visiblement excédée, ça va je ne dérange pas votre discussion? VOUDRIEZ VOUS AVOIR L'OBLIGEANCE DE SUIVRE LE COURS, VOUS ET VOS VOISINS!

Sirius se retourna et regarda son professeur dans les yeux en lui décochant son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Excusez nous madame. Lui dit il, en attendant que son charme face effet.

L'expression dure du visage de Macgonagal retomba un peu.

- Bon, ça ira pour cette fois, mais que je ne vous y reprennent plus.

Lily n'avait rien perdu de la discussion entre les maraudeurs. Et elle se demandait ce qu'il allait se passer ce soir avec Rémus et les autres maraudeurs. Heureusement ni James ni Rémus n'avaient remarqués que Lily épiait leur discussion depuis le début. Mais celle ci était fortement intriguée par les plans des mauraudeurs pour le soir même. Et sa curiosité la poussée à se rendre ce soir même voir ce qu'ils préparaient.

Lily reporta son attention sur le cour qui passa relativement vite et la cloche retentit.

Elle rejoignit Anna dans le couloir.

- Dis moi Anna tu a quelque chose de prévu ce soir?

- Non, pourquoi?

- Ca te dis une petite sortie?

- Mmm je me demande si...

- Laisse moi faire, tu verras je t'expliquerais.

Anna avait rarement vu son amie aussi peu soucieuse du règlement, et cela commençait à l'inquiéter.

Le repas passa vite et Anna emmena Lily faire un tour dans le parc en attendant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi.

Elles s'asseyèrent dans l'herbe recouverte d'un tapis de feuilles mortes.

- Lily de quoi tu parlais ce matin? A propos de ce...

Elle fut interrompue par la main tremblante de son amie qui venait de se poser sur son bras. Lily était devenue blanche comme un linge.

Anna tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour voir l'origine du malaise de son amie. son regard se posa sur un corps informe dégoulinant, et de couleur vase. Cette forme se dirigeait vers elles. Anna laissa échapper un cri. Elle était à présent aussi blanche que son amie, trop tétanisée par la peur pour pouvoir bouger. Mais des éclats de rires les firent reprendre leurs esprits. Lily ne connaissait que trop bien se rire qui l'exaspérait.

Le sommet de la masse difforme se secoua pour laisser place à la tête de Severus rogue. Lily se leva hors d'elle. Elle se retourna lentement sachant pertinemment sur qui allait se poser ses yeux.

Elle se s'était pas trompée, à quelques mètres derrière elle se tenaient les maraudeurs écroulés de rire devant le spectacle qu'offrait Rogue.

- Alors Snivelus! t'as été dire bonjour au calamar géant du lac? Ou alors tu as essayé de prendre un bain dans de la bouse d'hippogriffe? lança James hilare.

Lily s'approcha du groupe des maraudeurs et se planta devant eux, excédée.

- Tiens! salut Lily ça va? demanda James essayant de ne pas repartir dans un fou rire en regardant la tête de Rogue émanant du tas difforme.

- Vous vous croyez drôles? Toujours à vous attaquer au autres comme ça, uniquement pour vous faire remarquer, uniquement par prétention. Vous me dégoûtez!

- Tu n'aime pas le nouveau look de Snivelus, ça s'appelle monstre marin!

James et ses amis avaient en fait envoyés rogue faire un tour au fond du lac et celui-ci était à présent recouvert de vase et d'algues en tout genre.

Lily, hors d'elle, se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur et il ne manquait plus que l'étincelle pour la faire exploser. James se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer et lança à Lily, en plus de son sourire ravageur, un clin d'oeil qui se voulait dévastateur. Celui-ci aurait dut la faire craquer et la faire tomber dans ses bras comme toutes ses autres conquêtes. Mais au lieux de faire tomber Lily dans ses bras, tout ce passa vite, il senti une vive douleur sur sa joue et il y resta inscrit une marque rouge en forme de main. Avant qu'il n'ai put comprendre ce qu'il venait d'arriver la furie rousse, Lily la tigresse, s'était déjà éloignée, se rendant en cours.

- Whaouu! Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as mis mon vieux! dit Sirius encore époustouflé par la gifle que James venait de recevoir.

- Faut dire que tu l'as un peu cherché, James. Dit Rémus un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'est pas une fille facile comme les autres, Lily.

- - - - -

voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre! promis je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour le prochain! dites moi si il vous à plus en me laissant une tite review!

gros bisous

opalina.


	9. instincts

Bonjour a tous !

Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis a poster ce chapitre mais j'ai un petit (enfin un petit plutôt gros mais bon) problème d'ordinateur… et c'est pourquoi je risque de mettre pas mal de temps a poster mes chapitres…. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de trop…

Voila voila donc je ne sais pas quand viendra le chapitre suivant mais j'espère quand même que vous apprécierais celui-ci ! (Rappel les pensées sont entre étoiles )

Bonne lecture a tous !

CHAPITRE 9 : instincts

- Venez!

- chut, on va vous entendre!

- Il faut y aller maintenant les gars.

Cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James les trois amis avançaient difficilement dans les sombres couloirs de l'école. La lune voilée ne permettait pas de voir à plus de quelques pas devant soi.

- Attention! Avance! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

Sirius leva la tête pour voir la cause de l'arrêt brutal de peter.

- Chut! Ya le chat du concierge.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne peut pas nous voir.

- T'es sur? J'ai l'impression qu'il nous regarde.

- Mais non Peter, mais tais toi, on va finir par se faire repérer.

Ils réussirent finalement à sortir rapidement dans le parc sans se faire prendre, malgré le « barouf » de Peter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Tu es sure de ce que tu veux faire?

- Oui, ils préparent quelque chose. Et, heu... je suis préfète et je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Anna était stupéfaite par l'attitude étrange de son amie. Elle avait utilisé comme prétexte le fait d'être préfète pour aller voir ce que les maraudeurs avaient prévu de faire à cette heure tardive dans le parc, il n'était pas, en général, dans ses habitudes de prêter si peu attention au règlement… Anna se demandait si elle ne connaissait pas déjà la cause de cette décision pour le moins surprenante de la part de son amie.

Lily avait même été jusqu'à mentir à son petit ami, Tom, pour qu'il la laisse tranquille ce soir. Celui-ci ne semblait pas être d'accord sur le fait de la voir si peu fréquemment.

Elles se faufilèrent dans les couloirs discrètement et parvinrent dehors sans encombres. Enroulées dans leurs capes sombres, elles se fondaient parfaitement dans le paysage nocturne. Elles scrutèrent le parc essayant de trouver un quelconque indice les renseignant sur les projets des maraudeurs. Elles se mirent dans l'ombre d'une tour de l'école. A cet endroit elles pouvaient voire tout ce qui se passait à l'orée de la foret interdite et dans le reste du parc.

Soudain Anna poussa un cri qu'elle tenta d'étouffer.

- Lily! Tu as vu ce... ce... il était énorme! Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi gros! Murmura Anna tremblante.

- Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu as vu? Qu'est ce que c'était?

- Un énorme... énorme rat! Prononça-t-elle en s'approchant d'avantage de Lily.

Lily retint un sourire. Son amie n'était habituellement pas une froussarde mais elle avait au contraire une peur panique des rats.

Lily qui venait de l'apercevoir suivit la créature des yeux. Il se dirigeait vers le saule cogneur.

Celui-ci se mit à battre l'air furieusement et soudain il s'immobilisa. Deux silhouettes se faufilèrent à travers les branches et disparurent dans l'ombre de l'arbre qui se remit en mouvement puis fini par se calmer.

Les deux amies restèrent immobiles, stupéfiées par ce qu'elles venaient de voir. Elles ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait, pourquoi le saule cogneur s'était immobilisé? Qui étaient les ombres qu'elles avaient vu passer? Était-ce les maraudeurs ? Ou d'autres personnes beaucoup plus dangereuses?

Malgré le danger et poussées par la curiosité elles se dirigèrent vers le saule cogneur et la forêt interdite.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Rémus! C'est nous.

Les trois amis entrèrent dans la pièce délabrée, les planches clouées à l'unique fenêtre de la pièce ne laissaient passer que peu de lumière. La lune encore cachée par d'épais nuages ne permettait pas de voir grand chose dans cette pièce ravagée. Sur le sol gisait une chaise en morceau et les restes de ce qui devait être une table. Dans un coin, enroulé sur lui même se trouvait Rémus.

Il était là, luttant contre la bête qui sommeillait en lui, il la sentait de plus en plus présente à chaque minute. Ce combat acharné contre lui même lui prenait toute son énergie et il était de plus en plus faible. Il savait que dès que les rayons de la lune, pleine ce soir, parviendraient à percer l'épaisse couche de nuages il ne pourrait plus lutter et la bête prendrait le dessus malgré sa volonté.

Il releva la tête et tenta de sourire.

- Merci d'être venu, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Ses amis s'assirent autour de lui, attendant, le soutenant moralement avant l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Bien sur il avait pris sa potion tue-loup ce qui lui permettait une fois sa transformation finie d'être moins violent mais cette potion n'en était qu'à ces premiers essais et elle n'était pas encore tout à fait au point.

Soudain un rayon de lune perça et entra par un interstice entre les planches de la fenêtre. Ce rayon inonda la pièce d'une lueur blafarde.

Rémus se contracta d'avantage, tentant de résister.

- Sortez! dit-il dans un souffle.

Dans quelques instants la lune aurait reparut entièrement et Rémus ne pourrait plus se contrôler. Déjà les souffrances de la transformation se faisaient sentir

Les maraudeurs se hâtèrent de sortir, se pliant à la volonté de leur ami. Peter pris sa forme d'animagus, le rat, pour pouvoir bloquer le saule cogneur. Sirius et James purent alors sortir et se rendre dans la foret interdite où ils attendraient, sous leur forme d'animagus, que Rémus vienne les rejoindre.

Une fois dans la forêt Sirius et James s'arrêtèrent. Ils s'apprêtèrent alors à prendre leur forme d'animagus. Cet exercice leur demandait beaucoup de concentration et d'énergie.

James senti comme à chaque début de transformation une violente douleur dans ses articulations et dans chaque partie de son squelette qui devait changer entièrement. Ses membres s'allongèrent, des bois poussèrent au sommet de son crâne et il pris la forme d'un grand cerf majestueux. Après l'intense douleur de la transformation tout lui sembla doux.

Il avait l'instinct de l'animal, la conscience aiguë de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, il se laissa porter par les odeurs de la forêt auxquelles il était insensible sous sa forme humaine. Il retrouva Sirius sous sa forme de grand chien noir et Peter. Ensemble ils s'enfoncèrent dans la foret pour y attendre Rémus.

Au loin dans la cabane hantée de pré-au-lard on entendait les hurlements de Rémus, sa transformation lui faisait endurer de telles douleurs que dans la folie qui l'emportait il cassait tout ce qu'il trouvait.

Il ne retrouverait la paix qu'une fois sa métamorphose achevée.

Le silence se fit enfin, et le loup-garou sorti de la cabane hurlante apaisé. Il rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient au même endroit à chaque pleine lune et ils partirent vers les profondeurs de la foret, portés par leur instinct.

Cornedru suivait ses amis s'enfonçant toujours plus dans l'obscurité des arbres.

Soudain Lunard s'arrêta, huma l'air et fit demi-tour montrant les crocs. Il fila à toute vitesse vers l'orée de la forêt. Sirius le suivit quelques foulées derrière, près à intervenir si l'instinct du loup garou portait celui-ci à mettre en danger la vie de quelqu'un. James se lança à leur poursuite et les dépassa afin de voir ce vers quoi se dirigeait Lunard. Arrivé presque dans le parc il s'arrêta et huma l'air. Il y avait plus que les parfums de la foret, une odeur étrangère flottait dans l'air, ou plutôt non, une odeur qu'il connaissait bien, celle du lys blanc. Il parcourut l'obscurité du regard fouillant chaque bosquet de ses yeux perçant. Il se perdit un instant dans les pensées que lui évoquait ce parfum, mais la réalité s'imposa à lui. Elle était là et c'était vers elle que le lycanthrope se dirigeait porté par ses pulsions meurtrières. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Une ombre passa dernière lui sans faire le moindre bruit. Il sentait pourtant sa présence menaçante. Soudain dans un grognement sourd le loup-garou bondi vers les deux ombres tremblantes tapies dans les buissons. Mais un énorme chien l'intercepta en plein vol, tous crocs dehors. Sirius n'avait pas hésité un instant à s'interposer face à Rémus quand il avait reconnu les deux personnes que menaçait le lycanthrope. Rémus projeté à quelques pas de là revint à la charge et bondi à nouveau. Une bataille s'engagea alors entre le gros chien et le loup garou. Cornedru se mis entre le lieu de combat et l'orée du bois où étaient caché les deux filles. Rémus sous l'emprise du loup garou profita d'un moment de faiblesse de son adversaire pour se précipiter vers ses proies mais il se retrouva face à un nouveau rival aux ramures puissantes. Le grand cerf emprisonna du mieux qu'il pouvait le loup-garou dans ses bois de manière à laisser aux deux jeunes filles le temps de sortir de leur cachette. Mais paralysées par la peur celles-ci ne bougeaient pas. Sirius pris conscience de l'urgence de la situation et se précipita en grognant vers Lily et Anna pour les faire sortir de leur buisson. Il attrapa dans ses crocs le bas de la cape de Lily la tirant du hors de leur cachette. Anna retrouva alors ses esprits et pris Lily par la main pour la tirer vers l'école. Le cerf était dans une posture de plus en plus dangereuse car le loup-garou qui se rapprochait de lui et faisait claquer ses mâchoires puissantes à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

Les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent vers l'école. Les voyant suffisamment loin cornedru relâcha sa prise pour attirer le loup-garou,vers la foret.

Les deux jeunes filles à bout de souffle s'arrêtèrent dans l'ombre d'une tour de l'école. Encore tremblantes elles regardèrent après avoir rassemblé tout leur courage si elles n'étaient pas suivies.

Il n'y avait plus personne, aucune trace du loup-garou, aucune trace non plus du cerf ni du gros chien. Lily se tourna vers son amie.

- Tu crois que les maraudeurs sont en danger ? Ou sont-ils ?on ne les a pas vu… demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore chargée de terreur. Peut-être ont-ils été…

- Je n'en sais rien, j'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé. Lui répondit Anna au bord des larmes.

- On devrait rentrer maintenant, je crois que c'est trop dangereux de chercher...

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche car un grognement venait de se faire entendre.

Mais cette fois ci il n'avait rien d'animal, elles entendirent alors une voix humaine. Une voix d'homme. La voix de leur professeur de Potion, Mr Shirk.

- Il y a quelqu'un ici! C'était plus une constatation qu'une vraie question.

Lily devint livide, il ne manquait plus que ça, en plus d'avoir faillit être tuées elles allaient être renvoyées pour se promener la nuit dans le parc de Poudlard.

- Lily il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il nous ferait si il nous voyait ici. Lui dit Anna tout aussi inquiète qu'elle.

Lily réfléchit alors regardant tout autour d'elle pour tenter de trouver un passage qui leur permettrait de rentrer dans leur dortoir sans être vues. Quand son regard se posa sur une fenêtre qui se trouvait à quelques mètres du sol. Si seulement elles pouvaient voler, elles pourraient l'atteindre.

Les pas de Shirk se rapprochaient.

- Je vous trouverais je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un.

Le cœur des deux amies battait à tout rompre…

Lily alors eu l'impression qu'une force la dirigeait, comme un instinct, elle pris la main d'Anna, elle n'était plus que spectatrice de ce qu'elle faisait, elle senti alors une grande pression dans son dos et deux grandes ailes de cristal apparurent. Anna avait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, elle regardait son amie sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait. A vrai dire Lily non plus ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait elle ne contrôlait plus son corps. Ces deux grandes ailes se mirent à battre et toutes les deux, Anna et elle, s'élevèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre. Et au moment où elles posèrent le pied sur le rebord, Shirk arriva à l'endroit où elles se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant.

Heureusement la fenêtre était ouverte et elles purent entrer avant de se faire prendre par leur prof qui, étant certain d'avoir entendu quelqu'un, continuait de chercher la provenance des bruits qu'il avait entendu quelques instants plus tôt.

Lily s'effondra sur le sol froid de la tour et ses ailes disparurent. Anna n'en revenait pas mais voyant son amie évanouie par terre ses questions n'était que secondaires comparées à la situation présente.

- Lily! Lily! Non ce n'est pas le moment. Chuchota-t-elle en prenant son amie dans ses bras pour la redresser.

Elle secoua son amie pour tenter de la réveiller sachant que si quelqu'un passait elle n'aurait aucune excuse à fournir sur la raison de leur présence ici.

Lily ouvrit alors péniblement les yeux et avec l'aide d'Anna elles rentrèrent le plus discrètement possible dans leur dortoir.

Pendant ce temps là un magnifique cerf restait à la lisière de la foret fixant encore une fenêtre de poudlard ne croyant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de voir. alors c'était véritablement un ange...

C'était samedi, personne n'avait cours ce jour là, et tout poudlard était encore endormi. Anna, elle, était réveillée depuis une bonne heure maintenant mais elle n'avait toujours pas bougée de son lit regardant fixement le plafond elle laissait son esprit se perdre dans un tumulte d'interrogation concernant la soirée qu'elle avait passé.

Une centaine de questions se bousculaient dans son cerveau. Mais la première qui s'imposait à son esprit concernait Lily. Elle n'avait donné aucune explication au phénomène qui s'était produit la veille au soir.

A vrai dire Lily n'avait pas parlé à Anna de sa découverte avec l'oaristys elle se posait encore trop de questions et elle voulait pouvoir aller en parler à son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avant de dire quoi que soit à son amie.

Anna attendait que Lily se lève afin de pouvoir trouver une explication à ce qui s'était passé. Ses pensées se portèrent alors sur la créature qui avait bien faillit les tuer. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il accepter qu'il y ait un loup-garou dans la foret interdite. Anna savait qu'il y avait des créatures dangereuses dans cette foret mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elles pouvaient en sortir et s'attaquer à des élèves. Soudain une crainte s'imposa à son esprit, et si il était arrivé quelque chose à Sirius. Lily et elle étaient sorties pour voir ce qu'ils préparaient et elles ne les avaient pas vu. Et si ce monstre les avait dévoré. L'image de Sirius couvert de sang, courant dans la foret tentant d'échapper au monstre sanguinaire s'imposa alors à elle. Il fallait qu'elle soit sure qu'il aille bien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elles les avaient suivit.

L'image de Sirius ensanglanté ou mort s'imposa encore dans son esprit. Elle devait être sure. Anna alors se leva vérifiant que Lily dormait et enfila une robe de chambre puis sorti le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas risquer de réveiller son amie.

Elle avança dans le couloir, vers le dortoir des garçons. Devant la porte elle hésita à frapper elle aurait l'air ridicule de venir leur dire, « je venait juste vérifier si vous étiez vivant ». Mais son inquiétude atteignait des sommets et c'est tremblante qu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée. Le plus doucement possible elle la tourna et poussa la lourde porte qui heureusement n'était pas fermée à clé. Elle s'avança dans la pièce, tous les rideaux étaient fermés. Elle s'approcha du lit de Sirius et, prenant une grande inspiration, elle écarta de sa main tremblante le lourd rideau rouge. Lorsqu'elle vit que Sirius était bel et bien vivant, endormi dans son lit elle du se retenir de ne pas crier de joie. Et rassurée mais encore tremblante de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie elle ressortie de la pièce pour retourner se coucher et attendre le réveil de lily. Si elle était restée un instant de plus elle aurait vu, alors que Sirius se retournait dans ses drap laissant dépasser un bras, les plaies de celui ci encore recouvertes de sang, elle aurait aussi pu voir dans les autre lits que James et Peter portaient les mêmes marques et que Rémus n'était pas dans son lit.

Une fois de retour dans son dortoir Anna trouva le lit de Lily vide, l'eau coulait dans la salle de bain. Elle attendit donc le retour de son amie. Quelques instants plus tard celle-ci sorti une serviette autour des cheveux l'air encore fatiguée de la veille.

- Salut Anna! Comment ça va? Lui demanda-t-elle un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Lily! Commença Anna d'un air grave. Il faut qu'on parle.

Le sourire de celle -ci disparut devant l'air de son amie.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Anna?

- Lily qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir, quand Shirk a faillit nous surprendre?

Un regard plein d'inquiétude barra son visage.

- je... je ne sais pas. Répondit Lily cherchant ses mots. C'était tellement étrange.

- Lily il faut que tu en parle à Mrs Mingus. Après tout c'est elle qui t'a dit que tu avais un don, je ne sais pas si ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir mais elle, elle saura sûrement t'expliquer.

Lily acquiesça pensive. Soudain un souvenir particulièrement désagréable lui revint au sujet de la soirée de la veille.

- Anna, hier c'était un loup-garou n'est-ce pas? fit elle inquiète.

- je ne sais pas Lily, j'ai été voir si Sirius et les autres étaient là, et ils semblaient tout à fait normaux.

Lily retrouva alors son sourire.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu as été voir si _Sirius_ allait bien...

- Euh... non!

- Bien sur, bien sur... Bon je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute mais là maintenant j'ai vraiment faim, alors si on ne descend pas tout de suite je vais finir par manger le lit.

Elles descendirent alors vers la grande salle. Passant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor Lily fut retenue par une forte poigne qui l'attrapa par le bras.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Tom passablement en colère.

- Lily, commença-t-il sans préambule, tu sors avec moi! Alors j'entends quand même qu'on passe un minimum de temps ensemble. Je n'ai, comme tu vois pas encore digéré le fait que tu ais encore trouvé une excuse pour ne pas passer la soirée avec moi. Tu es MA petite amie!

Lily resta abasourdie quelques instants. Mais son silence ne fut que de courte duré.

- Ecoutes-moi Tom ! Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton plus que furieux. Premièrement on n'est pas mariés à ce que je sache, ensuite je suis assez grande pour décider ce que je fais de mes soirées, et enfin quand à ce qui est d'être _ta_ petite amie si tu veux que je le sois encore ce n'est pas avec ce genre de remarques ou de scène que je le resterais. Sur ce, bonne journée! Répondit d'une traite la furie rousse.

Elle se dirigea alors vers Anna lui pris le bras et sorti de la pièce rapidement, ne laissant pas à Tom le loisir de répondre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Voila c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé par une chtite review ! S'il vous pléééé !

Bisous !

Opalina.


End file.
